


Jack and Jill

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [34]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alt-Verse, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 33,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So .. time has moved ahead, we are now in spring and the houses are finished, the children are content and Ianto has time on his hands to ...ah... deal with a spanner in the works. As always, he loves his village and those in it ... even the prickly ones. Now he must find strength to deal with the rebuild as I sort of ...ah...oops. Love my Crumbly Cakes forever xxxxx





	1. Chapter 1

**Recap of Harkness-Jones family**

Our lovely men are now 47 and 51 … but who's counting?

The children are now ... 9 (Ifan the Imp) 18 (Ton), 21 (Babs), 25 (Walt), and 26 (Stephen). Hawk is right at this point in the story is now two and a half and looks like a little elf.

Walter's show is still a hit and with Walter also a movie star, making movies on his off peak time with the show that is a spin off from the original show he outgrew. Walter is married to Curtis. Ben is (10), Crispin 8 ½ little Grace … now a sweet little 3. Curtis would like another but knows not to push it.

Fen is retired from the Air force and is now working for Jack's Torchwood Agency as an 'Air Chauffer' to the stars and clients they represent. His wife Sam has given him LB (almost three and a half) and sweet little strawberry blonde Jackson (Jax) is now two.

Jack owns Torchwood Agency that he and Tosh run effectively with John as their PA … I know …go figure. Not just a PI agency, it is now an Agency used by many celebrities for security and transport with the Hoodlum Clan proving to be formidable bodyguards. Fen works as a chopper pilot for the Agency along with Sam's brother.

Ianto is retired, writing books and adoring the children/grandchildren. He is (almost) not bored at all.

Owen and Tosh adopted a wee girl from India called Mae 9 ... And a little boy from Zimbabwe called Denbae who has Dwarfism. 4

John Hart lives in the village with Chrystal and their son Harley (Monkey) is 9 ½ . They have Jasmine 5, the surviving twin as well.

Gene is with Idris, happily continuing their lives. Little Neve is the daughter of Idris' cousin who died. She is their little queen. (10)

Ton still has Muncher the mad little dog Marvin gave him. Also, his girlfriend Angel (Angela) from his acting group. She is DS and they are very much connected.

They also own cabins in the Lake District and are friends with the local mayor Marvin, who Ton named Marvin Martian. This is who gave Ton the little dog. Marvin and his wife Jenny are firm friends.

Time flies when you're having fun.


	2. starting off with a bang

The van rumbled past, Ianto looking up from his garden that adorned the frontage of his property and shaded his eyes to watch it wander up the lane. Trades plates. Hmmm. Ah. Gas Company. He grunted turning back in time to see Hawk shove a flower into his mouth and chew thoughtfully. Spring bulbs were blooming and Ianto had been picking some for the table. His carefully planted daffodils and snow drops putting on such a show along the roadside.

"Awwwww, you little devil" Ianto scolded, trying to wrestle it back as the toddler giggled and squirmed, finally spitting it out and laughing as he was tickled.

"Hey boss" Animal called as he neared them "Skidmark just rang. Apparently some of the library fittings are coming out too, looks like some books and such being dumped in boxes outside. He's gone to ask if they are just for the space for work or if they were binning them, he wants to know what you want to do if they are gonna dump some."

"Well … that's not a nice feeling. Books being mistreated" Ianto frowned as he plucked more daisy from the little laughing mouth "Could be just for space and they are moving them back in tonight. If not … we will take them and store them in the green garage. I will go through them and gift them on to some other libraries or something. Might be a nice little…"

**BOOOOOOMMMMMM**

Ianto acted without a second thought, throwing himself on his baby as the shockwave blew though, then he looked up at Animal who was on all fours next to them "what the fuck? Did a plane just crash or something?"

Animal was looking up at the village with open horror "Boss. Fire."

Ianto rose to turn and look, also horrified as he knew exactly what had happened "Animal, take the baby in to Sam, check the house is OK, the kids. Shit, windows. Check my windows are not broken."

"Where are you going?"

"The site" Ianto said as he ran for his SUV "I'll bet you ten to a dollar that was my library going up along with the mayoral chambers. Fucking Gas! I told Jared not to go with that heating option."

"Ahhhhh shit" Animal was moving too, running for the house beside Ianto with a wriggling little boy in his arms as Curt exploded out the doors calling out with open fear.

"Are you all OK?" Ianto called to him.

"Yeah, our house took most of the shockwave. I've lost some windows but … it looks like your house just got the tail end, Tons' room. His window is cracked but intact. We can tape it until it can be replaced." Curt said shakily "Taddy, what the hell was that?"

"I think it was the mayoral chambers and library exploding with the gas refit" Ianto said sadly, "I have to go love. People will be scared hurt and there will be chaos."

"Yeah but Jarred will be there" Curt remedied gently. "He's a mayor now."

"Curty love" Ianto sighed "Who do you think was probably in there when it went?"

Curt grimaced. "Shit."


	3. ground zero

Ianto parked at the start of the debris, no point popping tyres.

Ianto's first concern was for Ton and his shop, relieved to find the frontage blown in but Ton had been out in the back kitchen working on a wedding cake. Both he and Mel had been working on things, her baby safely in his little play pen in the corner back of the kitchen.

Ton was angry, demanding someone clean this mess up as his arms flapped, "how do I finish a cake in this mess!"

Ianto didn't miss a stride as he called out "Take it home. Finish it at ours, Take Mel and JR with you so her husband can fix their house!"

Chaos. Absolute carnage was everywhere. Windows gone, even cars had lost glass and some were even dented and shunted as he neared the remains of the building. Oh god, it was bad. Worse than he had thought and for an insane minute he was back at the bus bombing before he could stop the memory. He took a deep breath and let it out as Jack became visible staggering over the mess. He had been at the Chalets and had run down, as had Carl and Connor had followed.

Carl was hysterical as he pulled at the debris screaming for Jarred and Ianto felt sick as he tried to help. Soon they were unearthing people, dazed, confused and injured as more Hoodlums poured into the site from their respective homes in the village.

Ianto straightened up and looked around as he realised no one was in charge, as he had thought they were all panicking. He took a deep breath and whistled loud and clear.

"I want a triage tent erected there on the other side of the street, we need to let emergency vehicles through so I need large debris cleared from the road. Gerry, get the bloody fire engine closer, we need to douse the debris as well as the flames there could be more smouldering underneath! Millie can you help Brian check the hall out for damage then if possible open it for a crisis centre. Doris, please help with the triage can you? I want five or six Hoodlums with her!"

"I'll clear a space for the helicopters" Animal said as he turned to find Skidmark running towards them, his hairline creased with blood "Skid, are you OK man?"

"Was in the living room with the kids when she went up. They're OK, thank god the sofa is in front of the wall and they were all on the floor playing, just a bit of something hit me through the window." He said, Ianto reaching out to check.

"OK, good. Get the kids down to the Hoodlum home. ALL KIDS TO GO TO THE HOODLUM SAFE HOUSE!" Ianto roared, pointing down the lane towards his home.

What a fucking mess.


	4. holes

Jack was watching Ianto as he worked, then saw that he didn't need his help so he moved to the houses, checking them off. Mountain and Brains moved in to help Reaper still helping clear some space as the first rescue chopper flew in, beating the ambulances with ease. Animal had started to move children by now.

Ianto stepped back, relieved to know no one else was inside and those outside were shaken, hurt but not dead. No fatalities.

Carl had found Jarred and sat on the ground with his head in his lap trying to comfort him, the injuries mostly burns to his arms as he had thrown them up as the gas ignited. He had not been in the same room as the unfortunate gas man who was clearly badly burned. Ianto could see it was bad, at least 60% and he motioned for them to go to him first, relieved the school had not been badly hit, the kids scared but OK. Some minor cuts and mostly just fear.

Babs and Jack arrived back, Jack in the transporter and Babs in her large truck, driving slowly as some hoodlum walked ahead with brooms making sure the road was cleared of any debris that could hinder the wheels of the rescue vehicles that were starting to hurtle towards them. The tents on the back of Babs' truck bed were soon getting yanked off to set up an emergency centre as the hall was gonna be toast too.

As the emergency crews worked Babs and Jack loaded up the kids from the school, taking them home with them to comfort them. Ton already there in feeding mode. They worked through the afternoon, Ianto finally stopping as one of the old biddies tapped his arm.

"Sweetie, you're bleeding" she said softly.

Ianto looked down and saw that the bandage over his extraction site was weeping. He must have pulled some stitches and he swore softly, knowing he couldn't keep going in the debris and such with an open wound.

"It's OK, it's not fresh. I had a little procedure four days ago, it's the stitches torn I think" he assured her "I just have to go get it dressed before I get something in it."

As he walked off she frowned and watched him go, then turned to the one next to her "Did you hear that? He had a procedure… does that mean a surgery? Did he have something wrong with his arm? Another growth?"

Archie frowned as he stared after Ianto, then looked around and headed for someone who had just arrived with some Hoodlums with bottles of water "Ton? Go a minute son?"


	5. Jarred will be OK

Ton told him it was the same site as the first 'lump' and a second little one had appeared. Ton was unconcerned, telling Archie that Uncle Owen was sure this time they had everything and Taddy was sure too. If not, Tadda said the arm might have to come right off. For some reason this seemed to upset the old man more and Ton shook his head as he watched the man race off. Then he turned back to the problem at hand. Hungry children. His Hawk to be precise.

Ianto didn't hear the wave of alarm moving around the village, his one and only focus being on the wounded and once they were clear he stayed back to star calling the insurance company. Yes. Of course Ianto knew which company the building was insired with, the same one all the properties were insured with. A Hoodlum owned one. The flooding had changed everything and now Ianto had more power than people thought. By late afternoon those houses inhabitable were cleaned up and glaziers were hastly installing fresh windows before the chill came into the air.

The five houses too badly damamged for a quick fix were given chalets for the foreseeable as Ianto demanded the building crew be there bright and early to begin the next day. He then sighed, rubbing his face as he saw the huge task ahead, the building had been totally destroyed.

Paper had rained like confetti and he was eternally greatful there was no loss of life, something that was almost imposible to get his head around. Thanks to Toshiko, most of the records were backed up and although the printing would cost thousands, all could be recovered including building plans etc.

His main hurt was the library. After the floods he had worked so hard to build it up and make it something the village was proud of. This was not Jarred's fault, this was just something byond their control that happened but still … all those lovely books, DVDs and learning resources the school kept there. Why had he build the school so close?

"Carl just called" Jack said as he walked over to his husband, cell phones banned until the gas threat was fully over. Until the lines beneath the village were all checked, Ianto demanded everyone treat the site as still active. "Jarred is lucid and Owen is assuring him that there is no lasting damamge other than some light burns and a few brken bones. It looks like he was in the mayoral office and was thrown back into the wall, then that large TV screen smashed into him. It then fell on top of him as they went down and that is what acted like a tent over him as the place went nuclear. Saved his life."

Ianto nodded, his mouth a thin line and Jack knew he was beyond upset, unable to speak.


	6. time to regroup

"I am here in the Village of Shangri-La where early today a gas explosion rocked the tranquil existence of…" The reporter's voice died away as he turned to wave an arm at the site in the background only to see a lone figure stalking towards them. His arm fell and he gaped as Walter Harkness-Jones came to stand next to him.

"Hello there Gino" Walter said calmly to the reporter "They got you on this have they?"

"Yes" the reporter was struck dumb by the A Grade movie star standing there talking to him like he knew him, the live feed completely forgotten as he stared at the handsome man.

"Well … it's a bit of a mess I'm afraid. They were getting the old heating system upgraded and a gas fireplace put into the main chambers. That room is central, both the Mayoral office and the library bread in the sandwich that blew apart." Walter explained, turning to give the camera his serious stare "We have injured. We have frightened children and we have displaced. Now … I know I live in a wonderful country where everyone watching wants to help but does not know how. I want to reassure all of you watching at home that we were insured. Those that lost physical property will be recompensed, thank you for the flood of concern already pouring in. In the background you can see my parents walking the scene with my bother Fen and Sissy. Tad is beside himself as he was Mayor for so long and put a lot into the upgrade of things. The local school was damaged so it looks like my house will be a little overrun for a while."

Walter's smile was mega watt now "The children are all wonderfully fine although shaken. Resilient things, kids. Bit … their school. So. Anyone wanting to help, we will be seeking new books and school supplies. The library was Tad's pride and joy, a real hit to his heart so … if you feel you must do something … please … send a book or a school supply item. Not money. We are going to be OK. We have a loving community, and a wonderful county here. I know you will all think about this for some time, please do not dwell, and do not let this frighten you. It was an accident. If you are unsettled, ring your local gas supplier and ask for a line check. It's a small fee for someone to come check the lines in and around your property. Thank you everyone for your love at this time. We shall endure. Welsh ya know."

Walter out.


	7. Uncle

Ianto finally called uncle and let Jack drove them home.

Ton was waiting and lowered the phone he was talking on to address them as they entered the house "Well?"

"Well, Jarred will be OK" Ianto said as he let Jack slide his jacket off "No one died, everyone will recover and we have the shop boarded up until tomorrow when we can assess the damage and get it fixed. In the mean time you and Mel can work from here."

"Did you hear that?" Ton spoke into the phone "I am so rattled Angel Love. It was so loud. I am glad Muncher was not in the pen with bubba snoozing."

Ianto left him to his conversation with his girlfriend who would no doubt need comforting for a while and went through to find the living room full of children, mattresses and blankets strewn everywhere, some asleep, some playing and one sitting there mutely sucking his thumb.

"Lexi, you OK love?" Ianto settled and drew the little boy into his lap "It was loud, wasn't it?"

Lexi nodded, leaning against him. Ren came over and placed a hand on Ianto's' knee as he settled next to him "Where's my Dada and Papa?"

"Helping out at the hospital" Ianto crooned "Fen is going to fly them back before bedtime, OK?"

"Papa got hurt, what do I do?" Ren asked with concern.

"Well … you are almost sixteen. I think it would be a good idea if you and Izzy make sure the clothes and things you all need are at the chalets ready for Jack to pick you up to come home to our place until the house can be fixed" Ianto said as he considered "Where is your sister?"

Izzy was fourteen and looking every part the young lady. Her Cousin Babs made sure she was a demure and proper lady too … when she was around to make sure those plunging chest lines were not so … in the eye.

Ianto watched the youth go get his sister to pack some things, her face lighting up as she learnt they would stay at the Harkness-Jones complex. Their minds at ease, they both totally forgot their Papa was hurt, running to get home clothes sorted. Typical teenagers.

"They've come so far" Jack said as he looked in the direction Ianto was smiling "I understand form Carl there is talk of another?"

"With both of them teens now, Jarred is clucky. Carl always wanted another one or two" Ianto agree, turning to face his husband "I think I am a bad influence with regard to children."

Jack laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

He is his favourite drug.


	8. what's that?

Jack had decided to blast into London, taking a quiet Ton with him and Hawk asleep in the back. The village still needed a lot of things, mostly distractions for the many children that were now using the Harkness-Jones house as the temporary school room until they could get the school fixed. Jack knew Ianto was still upset over the damage, second guessing the decision to build the library and school next to one another. It made sense; the resources were there… more playground for the kids. Although the explosion was a freak thing, Ianto wool ponder it for some time.

Time for a distraction.

"Daddy?" Ton suddenly cut into Jack's musings "What was that?"

"What was what son?" Jack asked as he looked in the rear-view mirror.

"That lump of stuff on the side of the road. It liked weird. It moved. Could be an alien, we should check it out" Ton had moved in his seat with a look Jack knew well. Obey or suffer a meltdown. Jack turned the SUV and headed back, finally seeing that Ton was right. A lump of something grey. It looked like a mass of mop heads or maybe some cushion filing that had blown off a trailer or something. Rope? They got out and Jack approached, poking at it with his shoe.

It whimpered.

Shit.

Jack was in his knees pulling at the matted coat as the poor creature whimpered softly. He was disgusted to find ropes under the matting. The poor animal was hogtied under the coat, it's muzzle also taped shut, left to die.

With the pocket knife from the glove box Ton had run for, Jack managed to cut the tape first and left it stuck while allowing the dog to finally breathe properly as it let to a soft cry of relief. He then worked on the rope, releasing its limbs and it shakily rose to its feet only to fall again, overcome with dehydration and hunger no doubt. God, how long had it lain here with people passing it by, thinking it a pile of garbage. Garbage. On the side of the road. Jack felt an irrational rage, gathering the large dog in his arms and turning for the SUV, Ton running to clamber in the back and hold out his arms to soothe.

Jack headed home, the trip to London forgotten.

He had something to distract Ianto with now.

Much better.


	9. I know what this is

Ianto was horrified, more so by the distraught boy in the back seat that had spent the time driving home with 'his' new dog in tears at the discovery of the tape. He had tried to remove it only to find it stuck fast, making things even more upsetting for them both. Thank the gods Dadda had the knife and had so carefully cut each side.

"Holy shit!" Ianto spluttered as he looked at it "A fucking Komondor!"

"A what? Not a sheep dog?" Jack asked with growing alarm as Ianto looked flummoxed now.

"These dogs get as big as …well .. Myf was. Shit, some taller … try above waist height, head so you can rest your elbow when reading big. Shit. This mated mess I supposed to be dreadlocks, her fur is supposed to be white, not this shitty colour!"

Ton said calmly "Swear Jar. Hawk is asleep here Taddy!"

"Sorry son" Ianto sighed, "She's so uncared for. There should not be the big hump here, nor the small waist. She should be like looking like a rectangular box. Poor thing, Jesus. We need to call the vet to see if she's chipped, get Gwen over here. Is she still home?"

Jack nodded going to call Gwen. She was pregnant with her, maybe only one to be, late life child and at the grand age of 52 and although was talking retirement, still worked locally. Ianto had considered the notion of a local police station, meaning she could stay with the family. Although not technically Heddlu anymore, if he could organize it and convince Heddlu it may be possible to get her badge still actively attached to Heddlu. She arrived with her husband, Rhys almost a limpet as she was now showing and the explosion had shaken them all. His trucking company could survive without him for a few weeks.

Gwen took photos of the poor dog with her mouth pursed in a thin line, her anger showing as she let her hormones lead her. The vet confirmed a chip, owner and dog's name. "Killer."

"How stupid!" Jack roared, "How can you call a dog that! Fucking morons, yes I know sear jar Ton, put your hand down. Daddy is venting here for fucksake!"

"We can't call her that. Killer" Ianto sighed, the dog's ears moving each time she heard her name.

"No! Kill." Jack said, the ears moving "Right. Can't be a Bill. Well … Jill? Jill. Hey, Jill."

The dog's head rose to look at him with the baleful stare of a sad dog. One that recognised her name.

And that's how Jack got Jill.


	10. thawing

"You need to understand how hard this is" Ianto was explaining to Ton, "Not just for us, but for her too. It will take two and a half days or so for her fur to dry, dreadlocks like Manny. We can't rush it and no … we cannot clip her. If we do it will take years for her fur to grow back and they like their warm dreads."

"So. She is a sheep dog?" Ton asked.

"Originating from Hungary, yes. They were for sheep protection. A wolf could not bite the dog through its protective coat." Ianto said absently as he started to carefully shampoo the huge dog, the ribs now able to be felt as she reluctantly let his fingers slide into her coat, separating and cajoling the large curls of dreadlock to separate. "She will not be happy, and will be wet for days. The smell alone is going to piss me off. Never mind, not her fault. Can't be helped now, she needs a bath, flea treatment and food."

"And now we have a name, she needs a collar, can she wear a collar?" Ton asked with a frown "I don't want her uncomfortable."

"So. Wolves" Ton said after he realised his Tad was not going to get into the 'ownership' conversation yet.

"And bears" Ianto nodded "They attack a predator by leaping at it, using their weight and strength to knock it over, gain the upper hand."

"cool. An attack mop" Ton giggled, "Taddy?"

Ianto sighed softly "Ask your father."

Ton left his Tad who was now carefully drying the dog as best he could with a mountain of little flannels, sliding them between the dreads to try and dry the parts next to her skin, then teasing the dreads out while trying not to pull too hard. She seemed a good girl taking the discomfort as she looked adoringly at the Hooman who was being so kind.

"Dad?" Ton found his other parental with Gwen and Rhys, Gwen eating a muffin with soft moans of delight.

"Yes Tonny?" Jack turned to look at the bedraggled teen, his hair sticking up in weird angles and wet to the bone. "You need to get changed."

"A shower, then changed. She stank!" Ton sighed then canted his head "We keeping her?"

"Yes" Jack said firmly, "She was not just abandoned, she was badly treated and I will not let her go anywhere. Nope. Jill is our dog now!"

A classroom set up in the living room became a screaming mess of excitement as a damp dog escaped Ianto, the soft singing finally alerting her to other little ones in the house and she ran in to let them look at her in her now white dreadlocks.

Ianto gave in, mopping the tiles floor with a grunt of annoyance.

Still.

She was a nice girl.


	11. Jarred gets back in the saddle

Carl helped Jarred walk from the car inside to a chair and sit gingerly in it, looking around Ianto's foyer with wide eyes.

Ianto had basically cleared out the living area, turning the large front foyer into a makeshift one instead and filling the living area with bean bags, mattresses and the old mayoral table now a wonderful school desk that ran from the TV wall, back half the length of the room as the other dining table had been slid on the end. The children could now return to lessons, the TV becoming an interactive screen as Ianto calmly paid out for whatever was needed, Toshiko loving the advancements she was allowed to play with. Even a VR corner that was a firm favourite. Having the foyer so large meant at least Ianto had somewhere to have meetings and such that was not his kitchen, still his little haven.

"Right then" Ianto settled, the cup of coffee offered to Jarred was accepted with a groan of delight. "We have clearance to rebuild once the site is fully cleared. The wood unsuitable for reclamation has been dumped along with the building stuff over in the west field, at the far end. We will have a bonfire night, the kids can enjoy it at a safe distance and anything we can't burn is being buried afterwards in the pit we dig to drive the ashes form the bonfire into. We have consents for that too. I have been working on the rebuild ideas … I know it hurts but the library and school are our first priority. The mayoral chambers can wait."

"Agreed" Jarred nodded "Actually … they were so stuffy and in behind the library like that ws not right. Should be somewhere front and centre, easily identifiable. Also means it can be closed sometimes, attached to the library meant always open."

"Yes. Agreed" Ianto muttered as he made notes "River and Missus Gordon are looking into things they would like, the old girl wsa one hell of a teacher in her time and with River knowing the more modern approach we can hopefully get some design ideas the village can get behind. I suggest we open it to suggestions then have an evening where we give two or three options for them to vote on. This is their home, their kid's futures after all"

"Yes, also … some other villages with award winning schools could be good for a little look-see, see what their winning formula is, what might track here?" Jarred offered as Carl settled back with relief, the two men talking as they always did.

A team.

.

.

.

For those of you asking ... Mop dogs are real. Google it. Komondor dogs commonly called mop dogs. Usually white but a cross breed is sometimes black.


	12. slam of love

Jill quickly decided her savoir was her new master, much to everyone's amusement as Jack was clearly not as smitten as her and occasionally could be heard yelping as he almost tripped on her. The kids loved it the most when they released her from the back door, letting her first see him walking sedately across the lawn. Her dreads flying about when she ran made her look like some sort of alien creature about to attack him. Especially since on more than one occasion she had toppled him on arrival, both going down in a heap as Jack roared.

It was Ianto that watched Jack's quiet delight in this silly game. His affection for the dog hidden behind the gruff complaints about her energy and inability to navigate any space without whacking into something. Of course, within days the house was hers.

"So … we are prosecuting" Gwen said as she chomped happily on a muffin, "Mmmmmfffff, good!"

"Thanks Aunty" Ton smiled happily, muffins not really as good as cake in his book, but acceptable as small versions. The fact they did not get icing still something that irked him a bit. No icing. Like… a book with no cover really.

"Well, we've registered her now. Keeping her" Jack said sullenly, looking over as the 'she' in question slammed into the house, her dreads flapping as she raced for him, slid on the wooden floors and then came to a halt against his chair, he wobbled and wind milled like he might actually save himself but…nope. He went back and landed with a yelp of shock, the dog quickly recovering form her graceless entrance to smother him with kisses as he squealed from the depths of the mop.

"Ah. True love" Ianto said calmly "And then he wonders who I do not spontaneously want a kiss anymore. You wait."

Gwen watched as Jack struggled out from under the dog, panting as he wiped at his face with his sleeve and settled back on the chair like it was no big deal. Gwen stared. Jack noticed and shrugged.

"She's enthusiastic, what can I say. She's a good girl. A good girl..yeahhhhhhh" Jack went back to the dog, now rubbing her face as he crooned and Gwen watched more licking ensue.

"Riiiighhhhhhhht" she said slowly, taking another muffin with a guilty glance at Ianto. "I'm gonna be so fat."

"Don't be silly" Ton snorted "You're a looker. Tadda said so. He said to me the other day, 'Look at Aunty Gwen. She's still such a belter in those heels. Preggers too' I think he was well impressed."

Ianto could have died as she preened happily, the comment hadn't actually been a nice one as he was pointing to a heavily pregnant woman might not want to wear three inch stilettos.

Gods, the boy was a bloody parrot.


	13. We are all dragons here ... with teeth

With Jack and Jill being seen as a pair now it was unusual to find her anywhere else but she did like to slide around the walls like a big fuzzy wraith to check where everyone was. Ianto always looked like he didn't' see her but his smile would betray him. She was firmly cemented as a family member in the few short weeks she had been with them.

The crunch of gravel under tyres alerted Ianto to a visitor and he glanced over at Hawk who was asleep in the sun, laying in the floor with a cat in full repose. Starfished and snoring. Little heathen even had lost a sock somewhere. Ianto walked to the door, drying his hands on a tea towel, opening it to find a well dressed man waiting impatiently on the other side.

"Mister Harkness-Jones?" the man asked.

"Doctor actually" Ianto replied with annoyance, his cupcakes needed to go in the oven for fucksake "Can I help you?"

"I have here papers to collect a dog. Apparently you have been caring for it and my client would like her back now. A breeder that is concerned as she has been missing for some time and is worth quite a lot of money" the man said with fake bravado.

"I see. You showed your legal ID at the gate to get past those men …. Hoodlums. Came here to the house of a High Priest of the Hoodlum Clan, deep in the heart of a Hoodlum Den to demand I hand over a dog that was almost dead, mistreated and abandoned to die on the side of the road hogtied with her jaws taped together. And what. you think I shall give her over? Are you insane?" Ianto laughed softy "Nice try mate. Now jog on."

The man's face changed as he stepped back from the door and called "KILLER COME!"

Ah. Not legal representation at all. Ianto now felt a surge of anger as he saw that this was one of the bloody owners, using his credentials to get past the guard house. He could hear her coming and after a moment's consideration he stepped aside to let her out, better than getting bowled over as she lost momentum on the floor.

Ianto watched her barrel though the doorway out into the front car park where she saw the man who had owned her along with his shitty wife. She let to a bellow that would rival a hound form hell, launching herself from the top step while still sliding along and slamming in to him at chest level, her roars of anger now turning to a threat of danger as she clamped down on his wrist and he screamed with shock as she began to shake him vigorously.

"JILL!" Jack yelled as he reached the doorway panting, grass stains showing she had toppled him in her haste to attack the danger she remembered so well "JILLY GIRL!"

Jill released the man who laid bleeding and raging on the ground, "Fucking bitch. I will get her shot for this, I will…"

"You attacked me. She defended me. I was afraid for my life. You were violent" Ianto said in a monotone "I am so glad my dog could save me. In my own home. Where you pushed your way in under false pretence. Who do you think they will believe hmmmm?"

"You fuck off!" Jack spat as he caught up to the story. "Babe, where's my gun!"

Animal and Skidmark were running up the drive with matching looks of doom.

He fucked off.


	14. release the dogs

The man was running, his arms pumping as the hounds of hell followed bellowing with anger. Jill watched with a disinterested air as the man finally fell into a ditch, Animal and Skidmark falling/leaping in after him and Jack turned to Ianto. Hoomans can be strange.

"Animal is quite fast for a big fella" Jack said conversationally.

"Skidmark has let himself go a little bit though love. I think the Biddies are spoiling theme after the little ones were so upset about the school" Ianto sighed "Mind you …he did always run like a mad motherfucker. Remember him chasing John at our wedding?"

"Oh yeah" Jack said with a wistful look "Such a dapper man I was wedding, I wanted to bang you there against the side of the SUV."

"Glad you didn't, my fathers might not have been as welcoming" Ianto smiled back. In the distance a wail was heard followed by some animalistic snarling and Jack turned in that direction.

"Now I see why you call him Animal. Does he always sound like that while throttling someone?" Jack asked.

"Hmmmm. Bites too" Ianto assured Jack, "Come on, me cupcakes need to go in. Don't want them flat."

"Gods no!" Jack said with a gaps and theatrical slap of hand to his cheek "Not flat! I like them moist and plump thanks."

"Stop that, you know I hate that word!" Ianto scolded.

"Moist" Jack crooned then slapped his thigh as he went to close the door. Jill looked in the direction of the faint grunting and thumping, then followed her lovely new family into the warm house where her bed under the table was waiting.

It was a while before Skidmark clambered out of the ditch and hoiked up his filthy pants, grinning from ear to ear as he looked down calling out "Well I don't know. Maybe he got naked for some mud wrestling or something, how do I know why he took off his jacket and pants. I mean … so he didn't get them muddy while we beat the shit out of him?"

"Weird" Animal appeared, the pristine clothing over his arm "Who is about to get beaten to death and removes his suit?"

"I don't think he realised how angry we were. Thought maybe a twack?" Skidmark reached out and plucked t the jacket "That label is like the ones Ianto likes. They are like … five to eight thousand each."

"BULLSHIT!" Animal spluttered "Toto wears that much around the fucking house?"

"If ya don't believe me … ask him. The suit he was wearing the day of the blast was ruined with all the blood and tears. That one had been a gift from Jack for one of their anniversaries. He told me it was a ten grand number with the matching waistcoat. He had been going to head into Cardiff for an appointment."

"Well fuck me!" Animal said as he looked at the suit still in his hands "I have an idea actually."


	15. taking out the trash

"What do you mean… missing?" Ianto asked, cuddling the newborn with glee as Gwen lounged in a chair. The baby had come into the world early, messily while Gwen was at the bloody Heddlu station in Cardiff of all places and she was glad to be home.

Ianto had arrived with baskets of goodies for baby … and her. The chocolates looking divine as did the flask of coffee. Ianto assured her that new mums were allowed a cup or two without it hurting, just all things in moderation. At long last, she was a mum. She knew she would be a good one, Ianto already gushing that baby Anwen was perfectly made.

"I mean … apparently the husband of the woman is missing. They kicked up a fuss and last she says she saw him, he was heading here to get the dog back so the court case could be argued or some shit" Gwen said as she opened the fruit basket and plucked grapes then hummed happily, popping some into her mouth.

"Well … I never saw him" Ianto shrugged "I mean … seriously, not like he could get past the front gate. Right?"

"Well, he was a lawyer so … you sure? His car is gone, everything. Wiped off the face of the planet" Gwen huffed.

"Maybe he ran away. The RSPCA is prosecuting, going to remove all their animals and such if they can not prove themselves. Maybe he saw a chance and legged it. A lawyer, must know lots of people who can slip him out under the radar" Ianto shrugged without looking up from the little girl. "If he wanted to take a dog to sell surely he has pleanty already?"

"What I said" she nodded confidently "After all … if he had made it to your house Jack would have shot him down like a dog! I mean …"

"Exactly. I may have been digging a few holes lately but I can assure you … you will not find him anywhere here!" Jack laughed easily as Animal relaxed and slipped from the room.

Jack was right, they would not find any sign of the fucker here. They had dumped him far, far away from London .. the Chunnel train taking him to France where he would wake beaten, half drugged, half naked without ID or any way home. The car due to be found at the international airport sometime soon. Wiped down and covered in parking tickets. The one driving wore the suit and looked about the right size. CCTV being faint and shitty for the money spent on it would tell them it was him.

Still.

Worth it to bury some shit in a hole so the stench could dissipate. Now he would be looked at as a mental transient with a wild story. No one will help him over there. Personally, Animal would have rather they cut his throat but Toto would not like blood on the ground.

Ianto smiled sweetly as Gwen gave a sigh of relief. It was good to be home and cared for.

Rhys bit into a wonderfully fluffy cupcake.


	16. Ahhhhh ... the next volley?

Ianto knew it was something that would come eventually. That finding Jill might be the start with them lawyering up. The husband still had not materialized and Ianto had quietly asked for an update, a 'make sure he's not dead over there' request while waiting for it to come. And it did.

"Andy. Come on in. Is this your new partner?" Ianto stepped to one side and Andy entered looking extremely uncomfortable, the man with him making a face as he stepped in and took in the foyer/living room then he turned and motioned to others outside. Ianto saw lanyards around necks and clip boards. Ah. It is come.

Ianto turned and with a flourish he closed the door then took the short trip to also close the one to the main room and settled in the chair next to the door, motioning for the two men to take a seat.

"Mister Harkness-Jones we are here on behalf of Child Protective Services to ensure the welfare of …."

"Doctor" Ianto cut in. "I am Doctor Harkness-Jones as I worked hard for those pieces of paper on the wall in my office ta muchly. And you are not here for a wellness check on my children. You are here because a malicious little shit employed by a dog abuser has made an accusation in the hopes it will take my eye off the ball and they can bring the date forward for their court date, I might not appear for be so flustered that they win."

"A wellness check. Yes. I need to see the children one at a time in a quiet room for a little chat about …"

"No. That's not how it works. I know the system. I know the games. No. School is in session right now and you are not distracting their science lesson" Ianto cut him off again, this time more sternly "You may stand in the doorway of the kitchen, watch and listen but not annoy. Then if you wish, we can have a chat and you will leave. Or … you leave now."

"I could get a court mandate to …"

"No court will give you a warrant to remove any of those children. You cannot talk to them as their parents do not give permission. This is a class in session … as in a school room in there. This is also my private residence, MY house. This is not a public place and you cannot make demands on me." Ianto explained patiently "You can try. But … you will be removed and the gates shut. Believe me … word gets out that Child Protective Services have trapped a village of several hundred people due to a dog abuse case? What then?"

"A dog" the man finally settled in a chair "Let's start with that. Tell me why you think it's about a dog?"

Ianto relaxed as Imp slid around the doorframe to smile at Andy and wave, Andy automatically waving back then lighting up as Hawk toddled out through the cracked door. "ANDA!"

The man watched the healthy little fellow race to Andy's arms and then a the HUGE dog that slid out next.

That dog?


	17. come with me now

"Walk with me" Ianto said.

They entered the classroom and immediately the children all sat up straight and looked eagerly at Ianto, his smile warm "Good afternoon children."

"GOOOD AFTERNOON TADDA IANTO"

"This is Mister Murdoch. He's come all the way from London to make sure you are all OK" Ianto explained "He heard about the school blowing up and was sad for us so he wants to say hi."

"HELLO MISTER MURDOCH"

A hand goes up.

"Monkey."

"You came with Uncle Andy. We heard Hawk yell. Is you a copper?"

"Harley! You are in school time now. Please monitor your words."

"Sorry Tadda Ianto. I mean… Are you Heddlu?"

"Yes" the man watched all those little faces light up, not show fear or animosity for that and more hands shot up as Ianto waved his hands to stop them.

"No, He does not have a gun on him. Yes he catches the bad people and no … I am sure more than one of you want to know if he had handcuffs you can play with. Anyone with a question not in that elk, speak." Ianto said calmly.

A lone hand.

"Ton darling? You in class today?" Ianto smiled as the big boy rose to his full height to stare at the man.

"The Cake Shop is getting a repaint and paint fumes wreak my icing. I have no orders and the cupcakes for afternoon recess are iced so I came in to cuddle someone. Is he a botherer?"

"No darling. Not a botherer. Just a man doing his job." Ianto assured the boy who looked satisfied and settled back in the bean bag, the child who had been getting a cuddle letting another take his place. A little girl with wild hair settling in his lap as Ton kissed her forehead and held her close.

"That's Carlton, we call him Ton. Come on, let me show you the new school … it's under constriction" Ianto said, leading the man away and Murdoch glanced back in time to see hands shooting up to solve a problem on the TV screen. River choosing one that seemed tiny, his voice clear as he spoke confidently.

Happy children, well adjusted and clearly clean well fed children.

He stepped outside and stopped, the large dune buggy waiting had a GINORMOUS man sitting behind the wheel.

"That's Mountain. So called for obvious reasons. Don't mind him, he likes to drive. This is one of the fleet, come on. Ever been in one of these? ANDY?"

"Gonna stay with the kids" Andy motioned so Murdoch motioned his assistant to get in, her hands going to tuck her skirt under her logs as she watched the large roast beef sized hand reaching for the gear stick.

"Hold on Sweetie" he rumbled in a deep voice.

RWARRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	18. show of wealth and heart

The building came into view with startling speed, Murdock clinging to his safety harness, still amazed that Doctor Harkness-Jones wore none. He was hanging on to the roll frame of the huge toy yelling at something and with horror he saw the huge dog calmly lopping after them across a field, their slow turn around a corner as the thing cut at an agle meant it woudl meet them.

"Damn it!" Ianto sighed as they came to a stop and the dog did not, powering past them and straight into a man standing with his back to them, his arms out as he motioned someone up top on a beam. The dog took to the air, slamming into the man's back and they went down in a heap as the man screamed with horror.

Murdoch clambered out as Ianto scolded Jill, trying got drag her off Jack who ws barely visble, just his kicking legs and faint spluttering of a licked man.

"Damn it Jill, cut it out. Let him breathe!" Ianto scolded "Sorry Cariad, Andy is scared of her. He must have let her out."

The man got to his feet, his hair a mad tousle and his clothes screwed up. A handsome face and wide smile as he reached for his hand like there was not a man straightening him up. Ianto ran fingers through his hair, pulled at clothing then tucked it in, all the time scolding the dog who sat meekly watching, not that concerned as she had done her duty. She had found her boss.

"Hi there Captain Jack Harkness-Jones" Jack shook hands and then took a breath as Ianto's hands slid beneath the belt of his pants to tuck the front of him in "Careful Tiger. Company."

"Stop it! Where is the hard hat I got you?" Ianto scolded.

"And ruin this hair? Millie has it around the other side" Jack said with wide eyes, then grinned again, looking past them "Mountain Man! Hey. Mona was asking about you, she's in the store!"

The vehicle moved on its springs as the man rolled to one side then simply seemed to roll out of the side and he shuffled a sort of …rolling wobble to the store.

"Damn. That weight loss surgery is in a few weeks right?" Jack asked Ianto softly "I worry about his heart. He's only in his twenties. Gods, his mother must worry something fierce."

"His weight is a problem, he is supposed to lose another five pounds before the surgery but I don't think he can. The anaesthetic will be the problem. All that weight. She's bricking it. Poor bugger. I think I shall spend the day with her while he's under, just in case."

Jack reached out and knocked on the wooden structure of the framework. The school taking shape.

He knew to never tempt the gods. Loki would be sure to do something if there was an in. When in doubt … knock on wood.

Murdoch nodded as he drank in the huge building and the care going into it, turning to pat the dog he now knew had been so badly treated. Jack happily explained the entire thing that also made Ianto's comments make sense.

"Right. I think we are all good to go" he finally said as he nodded to his assistant, her face flushed as a handsome young man laughed softly with her, pointing at a helicopter nearby.

"I think my daughter-in-law's brother is offering you a chopper ride back to the city as he is heading that way himself for an afternoon job" Jack pointed "Wanna fly? One of our men can drive the company car back if you want a go."

Murdoch blinked, then looked at the huge black chopper with the sleek paintjob and the large T on the side. "Torchwood? You own Torchwood? That's one of this year's model isn't it?"

Murdoch was well impressed as he was led to something even a movie star would be impressed with. Well … a move star did own it after all, Walter happy to purchase one for the fleet.

It's all about sharing the love. Taddy sez so.


	19. plans

"He's still alive" animal assured Ianto was they walked around the building site, the sound of the chopper receding into the distance.

"For how long?"

Animal looked at Ianto who made a face. Animal snorted "Sorry. I thought, how long will he live. No. You mean how long before he works out how to get home? Ah … probably another week."

"The latest hearing is tomorrow. No him … they were hoping for no us either with this distraction that didn't work. Another stall. Nope we push ahead with it. Demand our day for Jill. They will have to fold, the courts will be pissed at them for wasting time while dropping the charges of theft and then the charges of neglect will be slated for the same judge …bam."

"You know … you are mad scary sometimes Boss" Animal shook his head as Ianto smiled at him and stooped to check a small garden they had caged off carefully.

"You boys have done an amazing job, I am so proud of you. This all looks fantastic. I can't wait to get my house back. Sooo many finger marks" Ianto shuddered as he rose "And I hear SOMEONE has a date night"

"Yeah, do you mind?" he asked "I would ask Skiddy but with their three youngest with the flu…"

"Animal. You know me and Jack will love baby-sitting your little one. Don't be silly, Ton will also love fussing over her. You need a night out, she's exhausted trying to be a good mum. The first baby is always the hardest, you are so harsh on yourself and take other people's comments a criticism … constantly second guessing yourself. She needs a night off as much as you do. Ebony is almost a year old! A nice meal, maybe some dancing … she loves nightclubs … a good curry for supper and then roll into bed, sleep like the dead, wake up blurry eyed and zombie-like for an hour before coming back online with a hot shower and some greasy food for breakfast at ours. Seriously, I will love fussing on you when you stumble over the threshold from across the road. Frank will not think twice about choppering you to London to the Hotel and then back in the morning."

"You know … I might not say it much, I know you don't like it but … I really do appreciate all the shit you do for us Toto. You really are an amazing friend"

Ianto blushed as he waved a hand dismissively, really not knowing how to take praise. It always made him uncomfortable, like he might not really have earned it. In his own mind, he would never be good enough for the love on offer.

Still that little child being told by his parental what a disappointment he is.

Some things you never shake.


	20. scars

"Eddie! Cora there?" Ianto called out, the man with a bold scar across his face turning to face him, the scar a start livid pink on an otherwise dark skin now the only reminder of a world beyond the security gates. His little one ran from the house with her dreadlocks swinging, straight into Ianto's arms for a clutch.

Eddie turned and headed back inside to tend his pregnant wife without a second thought. Gods, this place made lovely kids. Aunty Angel was coming later to redo his wife's cornrows as she was not into dreadlocks like the rest of her family, young Angel probably coming along with Ton as well. So sweet, the DS couple always came with Aunty Angel to help. It had been a shock when told 'Angel is coming' and he opened the door to a HUGE black man dressed as a woman. To learn this was Angel, not the sweet little DS girl Ton drags about had been almost hysterical. Now he saw that Angel was every bit of her name, as loving as his dear departed mama.

Ianto walked along with children milling about him like wild animals, talking at once, falling over and screaming as they airplaned about … just another normal day in the Village of Shangri-La. He waved to Jarred who was sitting on his front porch with a rug over his now healing legs, his face full of honest joy as his own husband washed the car in the front driveway topless.

Gods, he loves this place.

He had a problem to ponder, best done on foot with entourage such as these fine heathens. As they neared the playground the kids took off, the fort gleaming in the sunlight as the red paint demanded someone come play. A little castle sat on the other corner at the back, this one all pink, white and flouncy. Imp and Monkey played in that as much as the other, declaring this a 'everyone' park after all. Not that anyone cares, anyone with a problem with boys and girls sharing gender roles can come see him, OBE withstanding, he might give them a flea in their bloody ear.

Yes.

He knew how to approach the problem he could see on the horizon and turned to head for home, not a backward glance at the kids as Skidmark roared from the top of the fort while brandishing a foam sword, one of his own children telling him to pull his bloody pants up.

Ianto had to go talk softly to his daughter-in-law.

About the other daughter-in-law.

Before it got … awkward.


	21. there was a baby promised

"Tad!" Sam said with glee, stepping aside as Jackson's little shout was heard. Ianto scooped up his grandson and kissed him before putting him back on his little legs to run off into some mischief. The house was toddler proof, Curt had obviously helped there and Ianto followed Sam to the main room that was festooned with toys and a dog or three.

Frankie had never moved out, the two red setters now a familiar sight.

"So, coffee Tad?"

"Yes please princess" Ianto said as he sat in his chair …yes... he has a chair.

After she had finished placing some of Ton's latest cake on a plate and settled to place the coffees Ianto cleared his throat and started with what he had decided to go with.

"You know how hard Bethy and Babs have been trying, the latest IVF a mission" Ianto said slowly "Bethy has been so grateful for your support. Those hormones are pricks of things. Their first failure hard but she came back fighting."

"Yeah, she's gone quiet though. I don't think it took" Sam sighed "Again."

"Actually .. I've been thinking on it. I think she's gone quiet because she HAS fallen and now is in a bit of a quandary about it" Ianto grimaced, Sam looking at him with surprise. "I think … I think she wants to tell you first as you are so close but …"

"Sarah"

"Yes. Sarah. The one we don't talk about." Ianto nodded, the miscarriage Sam had suffered the Christmas before still there in the room like a huge sad elephant. "It was so hard when Lisa and I lost Skyla … I tried to be there for you but I was so relieved Chrys could be there like a big sister for you. Her shared sorrow at her own little lost Elliot … it's so hard. Bethy is afraid you might be jaded. No talk of another baby between you and Fen. I have not asked but … I am thinking to myself in the back of my mind that you are on birth control, not ready for a possible hurt again."

Sam sighed, her Tadda knowing all.

"I carried her to almost five months. She was a little person. She was real" she whispered "I lost her. She just … let go. God."

"And now you clutch at all the moments you had, each flutter, each thought of who she would never become … I know darling. You hide it so well but you forget we love you and see the pain leaking out the edges of your smile. You are not ready. May never be and that's OK too. My heart might break but then… I can always steal one from somewhere. Dare them to take it back!"

She smiled, loving this man who made it light in the room again. She had to go to Bethy, let her know it's OK to have some happiness.

The pain of losing someone does not diminish or increase with someone else's joy.


	22. announcing

Ianto watched the three women enter the family space, the courtyard full of potted colour, kids, animals and a hooting Monkey. John and Chrys were over for the BBQ, the last of the summer fading as autumn started to settle in so they were making the most of it. Ianto watched Sam slide around and into Fen's lap for a soft kiss as Babs and Bethy took the centre stage.

"If everyone can give us a sec, we have news" Bethy said, a rare movement where Babs was going to let her have her moment for them both. "Babs and I want to tell you all I am eight weeks gone!"

Silence, then Jack whooped with glee, dropping the tongs to race over and snatch her up, swinging hr around as he laughed and screamed like a lunatic. Babs shone as she waited knowing she would be next and John soon had his daughter in his arms waltzing her around the garden as the kids watched them all then little faces turned to the master.

"A baby" Ton said calmly "Just another baby. Nothing big."

Nods and back to their games as Ianto smiled softly as his lovely boy, the Hawk in Ton's lap oblivious as he snored loudly. Could sleep through a bloody missile attack that one.

Ianto knew the loss of the baby when almost five months gone was hard, so terribly hard and something they did not talk about as a family. How Sam wanted it and he was respecting that for now, even if he had cried bitter tears in the safety of his husband's arms while alone.

He knew she would be OK, she would rally and if there was to be no more babies due to her pain he would respect that too because he was not kidding. If someone didn't give him a baby on a regular basis he would simply nick one from a stroller somewhere.

Comforted with this silly thought, Ianto watched his little chick wake with a yawn then rise to run full tilt into Jack's arms, his husband's face full of love and adoration for the youngest of their sons. So sweet, loving and kind.

Yes.

Ianto knew there would always be babies one way or another.

Bethy wanted a couple ….right?

Gods, should he remind her twins are on both sides?

Nope.


	23. peek

"So, we put three in to see how we would go in the hopes one caught" Owen was saying as he swung the ultrasound wand over Bethy's stomach, Babs holding her hand with glee as Ianto and Jack stood back with John and Chrys, all excited for the first EVER scan.

"So … we have … one…." Owen said softly "looks like two heart….ah…."

"Owen?" Ianto said softly, "Don't you dare say three!"

"No, no." Owen laughed "Definitely two. The third didn't take. Last time we put two and neither took, looks like this time two have. Yep. I can see two tiny little beans."

"Two peas in a pod" Chrys said with wonder "Can we tell the sex yet?"

"No" Bethy and Babs said at the same time.

"We don't want to know even when we can tell." Babs explained "After all … it's just a label. Our babies will be whoever they are born to be. I can't wait to be an obnoxious mama with a 'Karen' attitude and a snobby matching set of baby gear!"

"Bushtit!" John spluttered "sorry darling but I call bullshit. Nothing of yours EVER matches, have you even seen your luggage? And besides … they might be totally different in their loves and likes. Different colours and stuff, can't box them in!"

Ianto hid a smile as John used her own argument against her and Bethy chuckled from the bed "We want a surprise. After all… these weren't. I don't' want it all planned, I want some level of excitement on the big day too."

"Fair enough" Owen nodded, leaning back "I see two healthy little blobs. Congrats."

"Now … that really calls for ice-cream" John said happily as he accepted some of the scan photos then squinted at them, canting his head, then turning them sideways.

"It's OK old man, I can never decipher them either" Jack confided softly "Crazy. All look like those ink blot things, waiting to trip you up as you guess what you think is the head only to find it's their arse."

"One time, and I didn't laugh at you too much" Ianto sighed "Imp was a little bugger for presenting it at scan time."

"And he turned out perfectly fine" Jack said, the Imp in question currently at home practicing for some piano thing he had seen in the paper and wanted to audition for.

Whatever.

Ton was in charge of that malarkey.


	24. adventure pending

Bright and early, Ianto rolled out of bed to kiss his beloved and whisper that it was his day with the stink, and then he headed downstairs to start the coffee. With food ready and waiting for the rest of them as they rose and he headed to the village to start the day.

"Who shit your bed!" Manny called out as Ianto strode past and Ianto grinned as he waved.

"The scout troupe arrives today" he called back, Manny nodding as he ducked back inside to do his own checklist Ianto had dropped off a week earlier, ensuring the supplies were there for the 40 or so children what were about to enter the village for a week of mountaineering, stargazing and tent building. One of the perks of being on the school committee was liaising with other schools and foundations … the scouts from Marv's township jumped at the chance of coming across to this one and had roped in another couple of troupes from neighbouring towns to make it a jamboree. Ianto was, of course, in charge. Everyone including Jarred not even thinking twice before handing it over with pleading hands.

"Connor" Ianto called as he entered the front reception if the Chalets, smiling as he slid around the desk to check the nook, finding some chalets also listed for the week. Not at capacity, but the scouts would make up for that with their tents on the common. Some parent helps coming along wanted to have real beds, as did the bus drivers overnight and some grandparents who had been amazed to learn they were invited to stay at the chalets in order to watch their little ones without extra charge. With the twins home from high school for the week, it means Connor had the pleasure of their eager hands, Prim already striding past with her basket of cleaning supplies in hand. A handsome young woman, more like her mother than Bethy. At sixteen, both twins were handsome and clever. And to Connor's joy … loved the chalets as much as him.

This entire thing would net the village thousands, no need to be greedy. Besides, Ianto was most looking forward to Marv and Jenny coming along as well.

Ton was simply making a HUGE cake for the occasion, no idea what it will be as he is a cagey one.

Probably chocolate is all Ianto knows.

"Hey boss" Connor came from the back, the smells of Bet's kitchen wafting out … yes Ianto still thought of it as hers. "We all on time?"

"Yes, gonna do a quick re-step for the area to ensure room for an extra tent or two if they have last minute editions, then Ton is running the mower over the ground one more time to ensure the tight ground for their ground mats." Ianto replied "The twins are starting the chalets for our inside guests?"

"Yes, they are finishing up the cleaning now, eager to get the fridges filled and the towels placed" Connor grinned back, the twins now both running back and forth with armfuls of towels.

Ianto was getting excited as well.


	25. welcome to our world

The buses swung into the village around eleven, Ianto standing back as Ton stood proudly waiting to greet them with Walter and Babs. Why not give them all a thrill to start off the week?

The children all got off and were milling around as bags were yanked out, some adults tried to coral them and Ianto nodded, Ton blowing his whistle for attention.

"Good morning scouts" Walter's voice boomed out "I am Walter Harkness-Jones. My sister, Babs and I would like to welcome you to our village, Shangri-La. I hope you are all eager to have a good week, maybe earn some badges including some that are exclusively mine. Those who earn those badges will be the only ones in the Scouting annals to do so."

Every child had dropped their gear and jaws as the famous movie star stood before them "We have a lot of activities planned, fun coming and generally good vibes. But first … just like on the Survivor TV series … you have to make camp before we brave the jungle! Or … the forest behind the site. I hope your tent making skills are ready for a test, behind us is the village green. My loving brother Ton here, has mowed this morning, it is crisp, fresh and ready for tent city. We have used spray paint to mark the areas we want kept clear for emergency vehicles and night watch. Those areas are surrounded in pink. The areas that were sprayed with the orange are for tents. It's up to your team leaders what happens there but know you will be judged. The first Shangri-La badge is up for grabs. The Tent making one!"

The kids roared as they took off, seizing tents and running like mad things as their team leaders yelled instructions and soon the noise of hammering and soft cursing could be heard as the adults stood watching with shock. A few small children had hung back, no doubt younger siblings along for the week. Single parent helpers? Ianto had been prepared for this as well, nodding to his son.

"Well … OK. That is the fastest they have immersed themselves" Marv finally said softly, "Did you guys see Justin? He was running."

"We all run here" Walter said as he faced the family friend "In this village, the world outside creases to exist. Here, within the sanctum … we are all free to be ourselves. If they learn one thing this week it will be that. Freak flags fly high!"

"Well I never" a mother said softly.

"Hello all Grups left behind" Ton said as he stepped forward on his Taddy's nod "I am the Ton. I will be your host for the duration of this madness. Do not be afraid. I only have DS. I am what Daddy calls a Ring Master with extra rings in the background."

A little one slid from around his mother's legs, clearly also DS to stare at the Grup one who spoke so calmly. Ton smiled "And I have a helper? Awesome. Hello. My name is Carlton but they call me the Ton because I have hundreds of hugs."

"Tommy"

"Tom and Ton. Excellent, Well them Tommy my good Man, you and I can lead the Grups up to the chalets where they will sleep then maybe we can use my Brum to check the tent city?"

"Don't worry, Ton will care for him" Babs said to the mother watching her son glow "Ton loves kids. Always two or three attached to him. Our little brother Hawk is around here somewhere, you will get used to Ton walking around with hands being held."

"What is this place?"

"Shangri-La." Babs smiled serenely "Welcome to paradise."


	26. fire

The campfire was lit and Walter had his guitar, leading them all in songs as they overcooked sausages over the flames. Ianto knew Walter was loving this as much as the kids were and wondered if he should have put the boy in Scouts as a youngling. Maybe he had been remiss. Ben and Penny were revelling in it. Monkey and Imp not so sure. Those two stuck together a lot and didn't really need others, where as Ben and Penny were social butterflies and they loved it.

"Whatcha thinking" Marv asked as he settled next to Ianto on the seat.

"Walter was not a scout, maybe he should have been"

"He's your son, born ready" Marv snorted as he poked at Ianto "Come on. Seriously? He didn't need the extra help. Those tow you keep watching, they didn't get the good start he did. They did not get the positive affirmations. They love the family vibe. It doesn't mean your one lost out."

"You're right" Ianto nodded happily "They all seem happy enough. No tears yet."

"I do appreciate you doing this. I mean… we hosted of four years in a row, gets stale for the kids of the other districts as well as ours. Same old, same old. This was all they want to talk about, the idea of a mountain walk, a swim in the river … shit. Some even think they might find honest to goodness fairy folk in the woods, that toadstool fairytale picnic area Jack created is wonderful."

"If you ask nicely, he might do some for your village too. He loved making those and was kind of sad when he ran out of room. I am sure if you find a nice spot he will throw himself at it with gusto. They are starting to think of your place as ours now." Ianto smiled softly.

"Speaking of which …. when are you at the lake house next? Got a few boats lined up for his nibs to look at. He wanted a speedster. I think I have the perfect one. You do have a boat house and a dock, shame not to use them."

"The court case for Jull is next week, maybe that weekend …..Hmmmm, he does love speed. So does Imp. Monkey does not care as long as he can scream"

"Bloody mad that one" Marv laughed happily "Sweet too though. An innocent little heart behind the madness."

"Like his big sister, Babbit was a mad thing too. Always life and soul of the party even if there hadn't meant to be one" Ianto laughed as well "No fears about that one!"

"Awwww" Marv said as a little chick started to nod off in his Taddy' lap and Ianto took his leave lifting Hawk more before Jack could see to rush over, walking quietly across the road to the Brum and he puttered home with his little one asleep in the back seat.

A good day.


	27. bed bug?

Next t morning Ianto woke to the faint call of a bugle, grinning as one of the oldies in the village showed his pride, no doubt in some sort of scout uniform as well, rousing the kids from sleep. When Marv had come to him about the scouts, it had been a no brainer. What they needed to shake off the past year of madness, a positive thing that he had known the village would get behind.

The call would have woken the biddies who would be getting dressed with glee, racing to go feed the small army of children who had all learned to call them 'aunty' for extra hugs and servings of food the night before. The adults were equally smitten, Ianto overhearing one ask Skidmark if there were any available places as this was closer to his work at a nearby dairy farm.

Ianto rolled to see Jack up and slipping to jeans "Oh lover … I do love you in denim."

Jack stopped shucking them on to wink and reply "and your arse looks just as pert too."

"Hmmmm… we both going cowboy today?" Ianto asked "Because I am definitely not going commando but nice try."

Jack grinned "Come on. Their last day before the wash, OK to be a little animalistic."

"Just remember that if you have to pee in the woods. Don't let them drop to your ankles along with the weight of everything in your pockets. The little ones might not be used to seeing a bare arse."

"Shit. Didn't' think" Jan agreed stepping back out of them for boxers "So used to just owning the place."

Ianto laughed softly, stretching "We do, don't we. Own the place."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah" Ianto groaned, twisting in the bed as he felt things popping into place.

"The court case today. Feels weird not being there but … I would want to smash their heads in" Jack sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed "George has it, will be scary mean."

"It's OK. He is coming out after to tell us what the outcome is. The photos and video footage is all he needed to bury the bastards" Ianto assured his kind hearted husband, speaking of which a lump in the end of the bed move made Ianto's face turn to horror "Cariad. Is your dog in my bed?"

"She got cold paws going out for the morning pee" Jack said in a sulky tone "She's OK, she's on my side"

"Gods. Of all our pets, this one really has you in the middle of her paw!" Ianto sighed as Jill's head appeared, looking like a strange nun as the white sheet covered over her ears, just the muzzle and eyes looking out at him with … satisfaction.

"Come on baby" Jack said as he went to leave, Jill erupting from the bed to follow as Ianto laughed and flopped back in the bed.

Needed changing, like Jack's jeans.


	28. the verdict

George settled to watch the herd of children crossing the field behind the houses like a wild pack of animals, screaming with pieces of wood, bulrushes and other assorted things held high. Like they were going into battle as behind them a pack of dogs followed with equal abandon. In the distance some four wheelers chased the entire thing with adult onboard.

"A few more than usual" George said amicably and Ianto hummed as he watched one fall, Ton there to lift him up and run with the child flopping like a rag doll, battle resumed.

"The scouts are here for that week long thing Marv set up" Jack said absently from the table with George, watching Jill as she leaned against Ianto's legs in a way he had never seen before. Ianto absently rubbed her head as he watched the kids, then sighed.

"You OK love?"

"Yeah, thinking I need to go out and have a swim or something, my bloods are a little high this morning. Ton's cake last night was naughty" Ianto replied, turning to smile as he made to walk from the bench only to find Jill decidedly demanding that he not move. "Jilly, stop t!"

Jill relented and Ianto went to walk, stumbling as Jack shot from the chair to grab him and lever him into his seat "Shit Ianto. I want a re-check right now!"

Ianto's eyes rolled to the dog, once more against stuck to his leg with a look of fierce control. "Huh. You are a clever clogs. Bet you rat on me to him all the time!"

"Thought so" Jack said as he checked the numbers "Eight, almost a nine. Babe naughty!"

"Waiting for the pool to heat enough, then hopping in. No doubt some children will follow, hopefully not fully clothed but who knows. Undies are just togs for out of pool range so Babbit once said."

George sniggered as he could totally see that from his beloved goddaughter "Right. So, she got three years house arrest and he finally showed up. Since he absconded while this was all happening then gave some cock and bull story about being in France by accident this whole time the Judge threw the book at him. Four years, out in two probably how the system works. He should do the lot, see what confinement really is!"

"And their dogs?"

"Nope. Not allowed to own any animal for a minimum of five years and never more than two. Enforceable with RSPCA checks and if they find one without permission or wellness checks they take it!" George said happily.

"France" Ianto snorted "Really?"

"Yeah, the judge was livid. Probably in a B&B somewhere, although apparently he had lost weight." George frowned "I said to Emmett in chambers that the shit was probably at a bloody health resort while those animals suffered. Emmett is a dog lover too."

Ianto smiled as the man showed that a high court judge can influence something even without meaning to. Well …OK. We all know George did know what he was dong, why he was a good man.

Alice's Uncle after all.

"Thank you George"


	29. mirrored affection

George had decided to stay for the afternoon, settled next to his Goddaughter who was reading a script with glasses perched on the end of her nose. The thing really tickling him was knowing they had glass, not lenses and were just a prop. Such a diva she insisted on them for 'integrity' whatever she thought that meant.

"Babbsy sweets" he said softly after a while and she hummed, picking up her iced tea for a sup, looking over the rims of her fake glasses. He smiled lovingly and asked "Darling girl. Tell an old man why that dog and cat are sitting there staring at their reflections in the mirrored window of the house?"

Babs looked over and saw Jill and Pru sitting primly on the patio, staring at the mirrored glass with intensity. A"h. They are not looking at themselves, they are trying to annoy Tad."

George raised an eyebrow and she giggled as she explained "Prudence started it. You see … it's not part of the main room. That is the area where his secret Throne Room is."

"His… really? His bathroom? So, he can sit and look out at the kids? What a lovely idea" George snorted.

"Yes, we were pleased with that one too. Anyway, Pru used to get in there and sit staring at Tad making his already shy bowels even worse so she was banned so she took to that. When she knew he was in there she would sit there staring at him trying to shame him. Jill caught on and does it out of sheer love. She thinks it helps I think. Taddy's bowels are a bane."

"So. He is in there with a slight constipation issue hoping for a half hour to … coax something out and they will sit that entire time eyeballing where they think he is?" George was giggling to.

The side door slid open and Ianto emerged to stare angrily at the animals who both rose majestically and walked off like they had been having a private conversation and he had interrupted.

Jack then stepped out and waved at his daughter and her Godfather across the pool, then his face changed as he swing a beat too late to check where the dog was.

"NOT THE FUCKING POOL!" Ianto roared as Jill started to gallop for Jack and she adjusted her aim, spilling him back into the house instead, jack sliding down the glass to lay convulsing like he was being electrocuted as she pinned him down for a thorough face wash.

George roared with mirth.

He had never known what Alice had seen in the man who came across as a bit of a dick, Now he knew, this was a playful man, a childlike one with the ability to help create a wonderful world.

Stephen was such a credit to them all. She would have been so proud of him.


	30. acton and French

Jack was sitting in the grass with pieces of bike scattered about and a hopeful Manny watching out the window of the shop. Every now and then Jack would pick up another part and glare at it like it was offensive, then look at the set of instructions.

He had been at this for almost an hour. Nothing compared to the two days Manny tried before accepting defeat and asking for help to make up the little bike for his fourth…no…fifth daughter to ride. Manny now had seven children thanks to his fertile wife.

All girls.

His wife was a formidable and singularly amazing woman that the entire village quietly bowed to on the rare occasion that she asked for it but today things were going slightly pear shaped.

Jack loved them and their sweet little smiles, some wanted dreads, some didn't. One of the older ones now a teenager had defiantly shaved her head not so long ago and scandalized the place.

Skidmark's wife Sasha was the only woman who seemed unintimidated by her and their mixed tribe of children filled the village as much as all the others put together… noise wise at least.

"Whatcha doing old man?" Imp asked as he got off the horse he had ridden up to the village for one of the other children to enjoy, a small compact old mare who loved children and the old horse paddock with Ricky. She would walk it for hours with assorted children vying for rides.

"Bloody instructions are in German or something" Jack muttered and Imp picked them up, turning them over.

"French. The Chinese is easier" he said then knelt and Jack watched with awe as the little version of Ianto not only read the instructions in Chinese, spoke them out loud fluently but proceeded within fifteen minutes to build the bike.

"Not rocket science" the boy snorted as he rose.

"Well … I am a man of action… not bike building it seems" Jack snorted softly as a little pair of hands seized the handlebars and took off, dreadlocks covered with bright bows fluttering behind her as she took the bike away.

Just another day in paradise.


	31. berty

Ianto was basking in the afternoon sun by the pool, feeling rather like the large lizard not so far away at the other side of the pool. Bert's tail was curled down into the water like he was somehow drinking it up, his head raised 'scenting' as his tongue flicked. He was the thickness of Ianto's thigh and the length of his leg. Sheila was still inside, not liking the outside of their Lizard Lounge Babs had called their room. Yes, their own room. So?

"SWEETIE" Babs called in a high pitched baby voice "DIN DINS BERTY!"

Ianto watched the lizard move, startlingly fast for a large creature, the tail flicking water as it shot in through the large doggie door in the glass sliders, the rattling of claws on the frame eerie. The sound of screaming followed by Prudence shooting to the same door moments later had Ianto laughing softly to himself.

Same time every day.

Babs fed the lizard too damned much, spoilt him and Ianto couldn't help but wonder how Bert will react to the babies. He had read that some could see them as small pigs with their kitten crying, food. He also knew Bert was smart. Very smart.

He had thought about discussing this with the girls and knew Babs would likely react negatively, that bloody lizard so loved. After all, it was her first child.

And really …. Babs only let him out of his 'room' at certain times of the day to sunbathe, swim … yes he loves the pool, and to basically play this crazy hate game with Pru who sulks if she misses out on a rainy day.

He knew it had to come soon, before the thought crossed Jack's mind and he brain farted all over the problem.

"What are you thinking?" Bethy asked as she sat and rubbed her small bump "you look worried."

"Thinking about Berty when the babies are here" he admitted and Bethy smiled as she nodded.

"Already argued that one over a month ago. Don't worry. We have worked out, based on Hawk and the other littles that this time of day is their snooze time. He can be out while they are safely in their room. Then … he goes in for feeding when they wake up and are grizzly for a run outside. The pool is out of bounds, they will play in the back garden where he can't reach." She assured him, "We worked that out. Those fence toppings to keep Pru out of the back garden will keep him out too."

"Good girls."


	32. they all grow up in the end

"No" Ianto repeated as he pushed the drawer shut, turning to place more socks in the bag he was packing.

"But why!" Ton demanded.

"You do not have a spare bed in there as you have Hawk in the pullout" Ianto was trying to remain calm but this had been going for a while, Ton fixated and Ianto knew it could go for some time to come.

"But she can share with me. I don't see the big deal Tad!" Ton theatrically threw his arms up "She is my girlfriend ya know!"

"You are not married, her parents are still getting their heads around the fact you and Angel kiss… anything sexual might really put their backs up. You know they don't treat her like I treat you. They forget she is a Grup now, to them she is still their little princess." Ianto explained, finally having had enough and not really wanting the sex talk but there ya go. He did push for over an hour.

"You mean…sexual things!" Ton's eyes narrowed "We promise not until we are wed. You know we only cuddle!"

"I know that. You know that. She knows that. They might not believe that" Ianto turned to open another drawer, the Lake House calling "Anyway … doesn't she have that dinner thing with her friends she was talking about?"

"Cancelled, one of them got sick and now the others are paranoid thinking they are sick too. Like you can catch appendix…append…."

"Appendicitis?"

"Yeah. Thank you. Taddy … Angel …" Ton sighed "We are going for a whole two weeks. A whole two weeks. I will die without her"

Ton slumped as he saw his Tad was being steadfast and turned slowly to leave. Now Ianto felt like an arsehole.

"Well ….fuck. You do know how to make a Tad feel mean for being right son" Ianto rubbed at his face "Well … John and Chrys are not coming, why we are bringing Monkey and Jazzy. Go ask if Babs and Bethy are, I think Bethy wants to stay home with the baby making her tired. If they are not going with … then you can invite her and her parents to stay at their lake house and still spend a few days together or something"

Ton gasped as a solution was found and he raced of squealing with glee, Jack still in the bed the suitcases were on reading the morning paper. He looked over his glasses at Ianto "That was not easy."

"I have tried to remain distant to her family as I do not agree with their infantiling her all the time but … he is so smitten. Of all his flings …I really thing this one is serious Cariad. I really think he is going to ask us about marriage soon" Ianto said softly and Jack grunted.

Ton already had.

Just not his Tad.

Ianto froze.


	33. Owie? Did you tell?

"When!"

"Ianto, I didn't …"

"WHEN!"

"Last month." Jack said, then rushed to defend himself "I didn't' think about it. I know there have been weddings and he loves them, the one coming up for Frank and Gomer….fuck. I have to stop calling him that. Gomez. Look … he was asking general things and I didn't make a connection. Jesus, her parents are not the only ones who have a problem at times remembering the age of their sweetling."

Ianto sat "What did you tell him?"

"Lots. Ah…. About the significance of rings…why we have vows and ….he already knows the cake part ….he wanted to know about bed sharing …shit." Jack grimaced.

"You had the sex talk?" Ianto gaped.

"NO!" Jack was horrified "Jesus wept! I NEVER want that conversation with Ton. Not Ton. The way he visualises everything, Christ almighty. No!"

Ianto sat and considered "No. You're right. He would never ask us, knows we would not like it."

They said at the same time "OWEN!"

.

.

..

.

"Huh?" Owen asked as he sat back in the chair, the phone call early and confusing as he was still trying to get into doctor mode at work "Say again?"

"_Did you talk to Ton about sex?"_

"Well … yes. He did ask about reproduction and stuff. Told me he had read books and wanted to know if it was worth all the energy needed. If there was a diet he needed or something, like training for a marathon. Was kinda funny. I explained it, he nodded, understood and then said thanks and wandered off with that intense stare at his feet he does when thinking" Owen said with a eye roll "Really … you should be happy he didn't ask Babs. Look … he is not grossed out, from whatever he has been reading he clearly had a handle on things and just wanted clarification. He knows all about it."

"_Tell me there were no visual aids"_

Owen sighed as he heard Jack in the background, listening in on the speaker phone "Jack? Are you still in bed making Ianto do this call? Come on. You know I know you by now. Ianto is probably more calm than you are. Did your parents tell you? No. You asked a friend and you did your own research. Ton is not that likely to be so different? Both of you part of him. Of course he was clinical about this. And Angela? She's the real deal for him."

"_What I am thinking too" Ianto sighed down the phone "Thanks Owie."_

Owen smiled as he heard the term of endearment and before hanging up he whispered softly "Love you too, now piss off."


	34. Baggage

Ianto had calmed down and Jack was..well…almost.

Ianto finished packing the suitcases and checked himself in the mirror, shooting his cuffs then leaving the room to double check the bag he had packed for Imp, knowing the little shit will have gone through it and pulled out things he didn't want without thinking about if he needed them or not. SOOOO Jack there.

He still had to pack Monkey and Jazz, Chrys leaving all that to him as she looked forward to a child free holiday, her and John going to have some romantic time. Work had been hectic and these school holidays would be a lovely chance for them to reconnect without Jazzy getting between them. Ianto hadn't realised what a cock-block she was until John finally admitted she slept in their bed every night still.

Well … gonna fix that one!

Jack watched Ianto leave the room, still muttering list sunder his breath and turned to face Ianto's side of the bed, Jill laying there with her head on Ianto's' pillow staring calmly back at him.

"That was close, he could have killed me then. Tell me, would you mourn me battered dying wretched body darling?"

She slow blinked, grunted and then slid from the bed with more grace than a big dog should have, padding after Ianto as Jack gaped at the now vacated pillow.

"I don't believe it." He said with fake horror "A turncoat in the family."

.

.

.

.

Imp was beside himself with the thought of two whole weeks there, they had never … NEVER done two whole weeks. And Monkey coming too. Jazz was OK, can be a bit whingey but Tad was going to set up a bedroom area for her in the living room so she could be a princess or some shit. It was all a trick to get her in her own hed and he agreed it was a solid idea. Taddy was clever, where he got it from. He did love Dad but … he was so ….well…human.

Imp had pondered for some time if they were some alien race doomed to live with the dumb humans until the mother ship came to take them back to other intelligent life but was now old enough to realise that he was the one that was odd. Like Tad. Advanced, the teacher called it … advanced.

Taddy simply explained it was a super intelligence that had been a chore for him as well. Hiding his eye rolls and deliberately not putting his hand up when the answer was so simple …blending in. Hiding.

Monkey knew though, Monkey loved him no matter how mental he ws. Comforting in a way. To have a Monkey on your side. The bullies had learnt that too.

Impers was smart.

And Monkey hits hard.

Win win.


	35. getting ready

"So" Ianto said as he sat back and slid his hands over the pristine bed he had just made, Chrys watching from the doorway without being insulted that he had totally remade the bed he was now putting the suitcase on to pack. "Sorted this end?"

Jazz always did wreak her bed.

"John has promised the weekend off completely. The boys basically run the place now, Frank is such a lovely boy. I am looking forward the most to doing nothing. I had decided that one day will be a bed only day, clothes optional" she said happily "I want to go shopping to fill the fridge with yummy stuff we have to argue with the kids about eating before we get any … I want to stay up until midnight without worrying about them awake listening when it's school tomorrow. I want to skinny dip."

"Well … the skinny dip thing is optional anytime, Jack would approve" Ianto winked and she giggled as she watched him expertly pack her daughter up "So… Walt and Curt are coming through on the Thursday, staying until Tuesday and will being her home with them so the last four days will just be the two boys, then home Sunday for Monday school for them. Are you sure you will be OK? Friday until Tuesday of the next week … that's what … eleven days? We can Skype if you feel lost."

"I will" she sighed, knowing she will pine for her little one even as she knew Jazz in all of her give and a half years would be more than happy with her favourite uncles. Spoilt rotten.

"Right, they are packed. I will take the bags now, then you don't have to wrestle them with them later, just bring them along when you are ready. Time for last goodbyes and mild threats" Ianto winked as she giggled, knowing John would have ANOTHER stern talk with their son about being safe, keeping his sister safe and now drowning anyone.

She walked around the house, revelling in the quiet, trying to get her head around the lovely big break she was about to get and after a thought she headed to the kitchen to add 'whipped cream' to the shopping list.

Ianto was right.

She should enjoy herself, and John is not lactose intolerant… and she does not have to have any because she is but unfair to not let him … maybe…maybe when he gets home from work there should be some incentive too.

Now.

What can she get for 'dipping'. She started to giggle as she heard herself thinking like Jack.


	36. travelling

"OK, come on. That's enough" Ianto was calm as he spoke without turning around, his pen poised on the crossword he was doing as behind him the vehicle was exploding with madness. "Boys!"

Imp and Monkey froze as Ianto's tone changed to the warning one, Imp's head firmly stuck in Monkey's armpit as Imp's hand was poised over Monkey's nipple for a twist. They released one another and settled back in their seats, the little girl sitting behind them with the dog rolling her eyes as she petted Jill happily.

Jack checked the mirrors. Behind them Ton was with Angel's parents in their car, talking calmly as his Muncher Man sat on his lap. He was going to show them how to enjoy themselves if it killed him.

"So first we drive to the Hart House, let them settle and then drive around the lake to our place so they can watch the SUV and see where we are for walking around or driving." Jack started to talk now Ianto had the kids settled "They agreed to stay the week?"

"Yes, but hopefully more. It's the father that's the stick in the mud. The mother seems quite nice" Ianto nodded.

"Daphne …ah…."

"Nic" Ianto said gently "Short for Dominic"

"Right. Right" Jack swung the wheel and they turned for the lake, the cheering in the back starting as Hawk woke form his little snooze beside Imp, the slamming against his car seat no problem for him as he would sleep through anything. Except excitement. He squealed along too.

"Now, remember. Behave. You two do not run and leap in the lake, Jill will too. Why Grub stayed home this time. And the fact he really does not like cars. Never met a dog that doesn't like travelling but there ya go. Now, focus!" Ianto frowned as he heard the distinct sound of a thump "If I have to get Dad to stop this car you will both get the glare!"

Silence.

"No nakedness either, at the other place you can go for it, Neekid Day can begin but not at the Hart House. OK? Remember, for this week it is a polite house, heathens are not allowed."

"Yes Taddy" they all said calmly, Hawk as well although he was sure he could be exempt from the neekid rules, after all … he didn't really need a nappy and he knew once his Dadda put him down he would run off and pull everything off anyway. Dadda would let him and Tadda would give in.

Hawk liked his freak flag flying freely thanks.

Gods.

All their kids were pirates.


	37. Jazzland

Ianto was working diligently to create a little corner in the main room by the big glass windows, the sofa pulled back from its usual spot. Jazzy was currently seated on said sofa kicking her feet as she watched with interest. Her Lovely Uncle Taddy had promised something and he never broke a promise.

Finally he was satisfied and stepped down off the chair, glad Jack was busy upstairs and had no idea he had just done such a naughty thing. He looked up at the pulley now attached to the beam and the rope through it in his hand, then pulled.

Jazzy gasped as the double bed sized pink dyed mosquito net rose majestically to the ceiling creating a large tent like space that was see-through, the butterflies and dragonflies Ianto had embroidered on the netting along with flowers around the hem and even some little ladybugs also clearly seen. The fairies were less obvious but at night would glow with the special glow-in-the-dark thread.

"Oh Tadda" she sighed with wonder. It was a special gift.

"Right, now the little bed goes inside so you can sleep in the special place of 'Jazzland' and be safe with all the spells and enchantments on it." Ianto said as he knelt to slide the blow-up mattress in, the bedding on it all pink fluff and organza that made your teeth hurt it was soooo girly. "Babs will be so jealous."

"She will" Jazz squealed, leaping from the sofa to run inside and clamber into the bed clothes and all, her face full of glee.

"Wait until tonight, see that over there? It's a solar panel and these little beads are lights. Tonight the little world will have its very own special stars just for Princess Jasmine." Ianto whispered "Just for my little girl."

"Oh wow" her eyes were big, knowing the boys could keep their stinky jungle room as she had the best one ever.

"And you know what else?" he knelt to peer in "midnight snacks can be hidden here in this basket under the table in the corner that you can draw on and keep special things in here."

"Oooooo" her little hands clasped tighter as she stared with wonder at the little world that was all hers, Ianto rising and turning to find Jack standing there smiling softly.

"Hey Tiger, looks like a happy princess" Jack crooned, leaning in for a kiss and Ianto wriggled against him and hummed as Jack whispered "The boys are unpacking …or… Ton is while they play fight. Man they are getting rough."

"They do, then one gets hurt and the other feels bad and it stops for a few days. They are boys Cariad, remember Babs and Walter?" Ianto kissed him, Jack sighing and cuddling him then frowning.

"Ianto? Why is there a chair in the middle of the room? You didn't stand on it did you? You know your balance is…" Ianto silenced him with a kiss that told him holiday mode was now in place.

Scolding is not allowed.


	38. a normal morning

Jazzy had fallen over.

Nothing spectacular, no broken bones or masses of blood spurting out but when you are not yet six, even a little fall can seem life threatening. Especially if the only ones with you are also kids.

Playing in the woods, they had decided to climb a tree. Of course Monkey was good at it, Imp not too bad at it but Jazz being a little one, slipped. Her head hit the ground pretty hard. Her hand she had held out to break her fall now grazed.

And of course, she was howling as the boys watched on with horror. Monkey ran, heading for the house with amazing speed as Imp gently helped her up and walked with her back home, comforting her as she sobbed holding her hand to her chest like it might fall off.

Ianto heard Monkey yelling and came out, knew what had happened. He sighed and went down the steps, lifting up the little one to his hip and he walked out to the porch overlooking the water. He considered and settled in the hammock with her on top of him like a limpet. He sang softly, rubbing her little back as she snuffled soothed and then drifted off to sleep as some kids do once they know they are not actually gonna die.

Jack popped his head out the door "Everything OK Tiger?"

"Yeah" Ianto smiled, "Not even blood, just a small graze. Nobody dies today."

Jack came out and placed a cup of tea near Ianto and leaned in to kiss him, stroking Ianto's cheek then said softly "Hawk and I are off to do some gardening with the boys. You two have a nice snooze."

Ianto hummed and went back to rubbing her back and looking at the birds on the water.

Once she woke, she had forgotten about her hand and snuggled happily, her face buried in his neck.

"Well. How about you and I start some tea hmmmm? Wanna help me cook?" he asked, her face lighting up and soon she was cutting some bananas with a blunt children's knife while Ianto chopped the carrots up expertly and they both sang children's songs.

The 'men' came back and they ate, the meal devoured with an eagerness and the bananas and ice-cream for afters all praised. Ianto watched the little girl tell Jack about her fall and almost death as he listened with wide eyes, asking if she needed a cuddle for being brave. Now it was his turn to sit on the porch with her.

Jazzy loved every minute of it.

The boys did too, the fishing off the porch fun.


	39. all in the name

"Tadda?"

Ianto was used to Jazzy calling him Tadda as most of the village kids did these days, a few even used Grandy. Something that tickled Jack no end as he was still Dadda Jack or Captain.

"Yes Jazzy love?"

"Tadda … Bethy is gonna have a baby with Babs" she declared as she settled to look at him "Will I be a cousin or an aunty?"

"Well … you are Babs' lovely little sister so you will be the bubba's aunty much like Babs is aunty to LB and Gracie" Ianto said gently "But I know it's hard to keep things right with so many things. It's OK to just call people by their names, not everyone needs the title in front."

"Why do titles be?"

Ianto grimaced, resisting the urge to correct her grammar as this was not his child and unfortunately John used that sort of around about way of talking even now as an adult. "Once upon a time titles wrre important. Like …King, Queen … Father and Mother were a given but aunts and uncles wanted titles so they could say they were connected to a young one who was clever like … a girl marries the prince, the family wants to be called something like hers."

Imp had entered along with Ton who had grown weary of arguing with Jack and Hawk about the sunlight hurting his eyes. He knew Tadda understood his eyes didn't work so well sometimes. Imp understood too, Monkey too busy making Hawk laugh with cartwheels that would likely end up with Monkey in the garden Jack as trying to weed.

Imp frowned as he looked at his Tad "But…where does it come from?"

"The modern English word for a parent's sister, "aunt," is a direct descendant of the Modern French word of the same meaning, _tante_. Both derive from the Latin word, _amita_, meaning "paternal aunt," and the word is associated with the Greek word for "mother," _amma." _Ianto said as he knew his little genius could not be easily mollified "Uncle is also derived from a French word of the same meaning, _oncle_, and like aunt, your parent's brother's moniker has also been around since the 13th century. The Old French word was itself a child of a Latin word, _avunculus_, which meant "mother's brother," or literally, "little grandfather." OK?"

"So… French from Latin. You know … English has a lot of influences in it and a lot of words are bastardisations of other languages" Imp said as he shook his head and reached for an apple "Were we too lazy to create our own?"

"Where do you think 'we' come from as well mister?" Ianto laughed, "The English and Welsh were not suddenly popped into existence. We all originate from other places, bloodlines from entirely different countries and things, all mixed together in the gene pool to create us. Daddy is part Scottish ya know. I am welsh, proud of it but know somewhere way back there is a great…something Grandmother that was French."

"Huh" imp sat back "Never thought about it. In five hundred years time we might speak some other language all together. Some …galactic language with aliens and the like all speaking it too"

"Galactic" Monkey snorted as he entered and slumped in a chair to rub his face "Better be standard enough for my people to learn of we will just do clicks and grunts … and arse slapping or something."

Jack laughed as he plonked Hawk down and ruffled the boy's hair "Galactic standard. I doubt anything about our future family will be standard Monk."

Ianto just shook his head and made the milkshakes.


	40. a fucktard magnet

Ianto was deep in thought. Jazzy had been sleepwalking and he was still chewing over what might be upsetting her when he became aware of a change in the street.

One of the things he liked about Marv's village was the fact it was quiet. No one really knew him and the constant chatter and approaches in his village didn't happen here. He didn't expect this though and he felt a strange irony as he was seized by the collar of his coat and swung into the alley beside the dairy, turning to find an oaf standing there with a sneer as he manhandled Ianto, checking his pockets for his wallet as Ianto looked for signs of weapons.

Now, this would never happen in his village … no one would Dare touch him but not because he was loved, or important… oh no. Everyone knew who still ran tai chi classes and also the self defence classes. Ianto was NOT impressed at all, taking a deep breath and calmly kicking the arsehole in the balls as the man looked through the wallet.

The man fell with a yodel of shock and pain. Oh, such pain. Ianto then seized his index finger, bending it back as the man now screamed afresh, still on his knees as he now forgot about his balls, his attention now taken by that nerve running along his hand, wrist, forearm …oh god. The man screamed as Ianto amped up the grip, forcing the man back into the street where a passing car slowed and gaped, Ianto forcing the whimpering man to walk like an errant child to the store, inside where people stopped and stared as Ianto walked him to the counter.

"Do you know this arsehole?" he demanded and the store owner nodded. "right then. You can vouch for him."

Ianto finally released the man who fell to the floor sobbing with relief and renewed pain in the muscles that screamed for attention.

"He just tried to rob me, took my wallet and I don't know what else he thought he was going to do. Best call someone, eh?" Ianto said as he picked up a lettuce "Nice. Locally grown?"

"Well. Fuck me. Buck, you bit into a juicy looking red apple only to found it a pepper did ya?" someone roared with mirth as Ianto did his shopping, the Heddlu not far away.

Buck was almost relived when they arrived.

That fucker in the long coat was mad!


	41. perfect 10

"You almost tore that finger right off" Marv was laughing as he slapped at his knee, Jenny shaking her head as she cuddled Hawk and watched her husband laughing at the story.

"Well … he did stick it in my business" Ianto replied calmly as he watched Jack still struggling with the mental image of anyone fool enough to touch Ianto. "Besides. Kinda funny I guess. When you think of it. I must have that kind of face… Jack and I met because I was mugged."

"Really?" Jenny smiled and settled back to listen to the whole stalker thing, Ianto promising her a copy of the book Jarred wrote as it had never occurred to him that they did not know his life story when the rest of humanity seemed to.

"Hell of a hold, just one finger" Marv shook his head as he reached for a cupcake "You do these Tonny? Lovely."

"Ta Martian Man" Ton said happily as he sat with Muncher in his lap, watching Angel dancing outside with the boys in the drizzle. "You know … I really love her."

Everyone followed his gaze and faces softened as hearts went gooey, Angel laughing as her mother tried to catch her to get her jacket on. Her father entered the house "What-o. The children are having fun out there, didn't know the grass could be so mossy."

"It's swamp grass" Marv said with a nod "It is a cross between a moss and grass. Good because it doesn't grow higher than it is, no need to mow it. Keeps it's nice look all year round. Me and the missus have the same."

"Sort of miss mowing something" Ton said as he considered "At least there is still home."

"Yeah" the man sat heavily, groaning as he flopped back in the chair.

"Want a coffee Nic?" Ianto asked as he pottered about "And … Daf?"

"She is coffeed out, that basket of goodies is lovely, I did not know there were so nany variations of coffee, the mad woman tried them all" Nic laughed "Oops, down she does."

They all turned to see the woman in question now in the ground as Angel tried to help her up. Ianto smiled "Angela is a lovely dancer."

"Oh it's OK. I know she prefers Angel since Ton here started that. Daphne is just slow to change" he huffed "Still thinks she's ten for Godsake."

"That's OK. She's a ten for me too" Ton said with a serious expression as he nodded at Nic who blinked and then snorted softly. Turning to look back outside. Ton then added "Might go join in. she's so pretty."

"Look at them" Nic said as he shook his head "They do love each other, don't they."

"Love is love" Ianto agreed as he watched at least one parental warm to the idea.


	42. A Toninator is brave

"Well … I wanted to ask something and I believe in doing things the right way" Ton was nervous but resolute. "I wanted to ask you if …no now mind…but in a few years… if I could marry your daughter."

There.

He said it.

Nic stared at the boy with shock as this was definitely NOT what he had expected.

"I love her" Ton continued "We are happy together and she makes me feel … clever and…and… whole. Does that make sense? I know it doesn't but it's true. She fills something that was missing in here. Inside me. I want to ask her and have her wear a ring to show I promised her. Then when we are older…like 20 or 21 or something … we do the wedding thing and we live together. Snuggles and love. Like any other Grup has. I see my siblings, I know what love is. I have DS, I am not silly. I know we might never be like others but … I do see that we have a chance to be our own kind of normal. I want that. I want her."

Ton waited, used to silence as his own Daddy sometimes needed time for his brain to reboot after a surprise. Tadda said it was like getting into the bath and being in it before realising it was cold. A shock. Sometimes you take a second before you yell and get out. He waited to see if this was a cold bath or not.

"Well … I did not expect that. Ton. Ah…I hadn't thought ..I mean…"

"It's OK. I know you didn't think about her growing up, getting married, maybe even having a baby or something. I don't know if we want one, would make one or just be happy with fur children. Whatever she wants, I would agree to. It's her I love. Life is different now to when we were small, the lives of DS are not as restricted as they were. The things you learned, read up on and researched when she was born … it has all advanced. Changed. We can live a life. Even get driver licences if we are clever enough to pass the test... we can adapt to things like anyone with a birth defect. We learn." Ton assured him "I have not talked to my Taddy yet but know he built my part of the house big for a reason. So I can share it. It's a huge master bedroom, I even have a second room behind it that is a living room and stuff… my own bathroom … like a flat. All my own. We could marry, live there and still be safe. Taddy and Daddy would be there too … just respectfully in their part of the house."

Nic looked out over the lake as his mind whirred with all of this.

"I need to chew on it Ton. You know … it's like telling me Muncher is not a dog at all but an alien. I need to process." He whispered and Ton reached out to touch his hand.

"It's ok if you say no" Ton's voice was full of sorrow and he looked ready to cry "I will understand if you do not want me. I get it. I do."

"God…no. No. Ton, it's not that. No. Don't ever think that. I just… she's my little girl. The idea of giving her away…"

"but you won't be. She will be right there, and so will I. Don't you get it? Marriage isn't about giving away, it's about gaining. Angel and I marry and you become part of the Harkness-Jones life. We will suck you in and keep you here." Ton rose "Up to you. Anyway, Daphne will probably say no. She does not like me. Never looks me in the eye."

Ton walked away as Nic sat there with a strange feeling in his gut.


	43. a stand

"Ridiculous" she scoffed, watching her husband as he sat on the edge of the bed pulling off his shoes "Just…no."

"Really?" Nic looked up at her, his woman. Still pretty, refined and as thin as the day he met her. Such a shock for their third born to be…not the same. A pudgy little thing with a round face, fat limbs and definitely not the same calm. DS was a bit of a shock diagnosis but one Daphne clung to as it was suddenly not her fault. None on HER side had that. None his either and he had pointed that out with such anger. Blame. Anger. Regret. They had not had another, been careful like they were somehow jinxed or something. He now saw that they had been foolish in their reactions and seeing Ianto and Jack with Ton, the love and general acceptance he also knew there was more hope for their little girl than first thought.

"Marriage. A wedding, happiness … maybe even children…"

"Don't' be stupid. She can't have kids!" she scoffed.

"Why not. Others do!" he rose to face her "Daf. Ton has a job. A job. Those cakes are his creations, he even has clientele. I mean … he drives that little motor and tells me Ianto is helping him learn to drive so he might even get a licence. She has a chance to be happy. Live as she should … as a normal person."

"She's not normal"

"No, she's special. So special and I see the way Ianto treats her. No different to his other kids and she glows. Do you see how she smiles when he squeezes her and whispers to her? You know what he is saying? Positive affirmations. I asked. He said it is important for them to know they are doing it right. No matter how small, and negatives are ten times a positive and can hurt them. Each time you tell her she can't do something, every time you call her silly or stupid… it hurts her. Do you even see that? I am saying yes. I am going to tell Carlton he can have her hand. I am going to watch her glow with joy, gasp and feel the princess she should be. I will walk her down the aisle. My daughter. Mine. My only girl. From the moment she was born I wanted her to be happy. The DS was a low blow but I now see it was something we approached as a negative, instead of just a curve ball. I see now. Get with the programme missus, watch our daughter be SOMEONE. Or get out of the way."

She gaped as he slid his feet into boat shoes and rose "Jack and I are going out on the boat with the littles for a fishing afternoon. I suggest you pull your head out of your arse and watch instead of judging for a while."

He walked out the door, paused and tuned back "And look that young man in the eye!"


	44. a thaw?

Ianto looked up as Daphne entered the kitchen and smiled as she asked "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, can you please cover those sandwiches on the table?" Ton answered instead of Ianto without looking up from the cake he was cutting and placing onto red plates, "They are on their way back and will be so hungry. Monkey will be insane for food, apparently the picnic went over the side."

Ianto snorted softly as Ton sniggered and shook his head. Ton then said happily "Not to worry. Luckily I had extras."

"Well .., you certainly made enough" she said as he looked at the groaning table.

"They are single servings. You see, we have a rule that red plates are for anyone who wants one. So … we make lots of single serves here so the kids can grab and run, play and then come back if still hungry. You see … the rules don't apply at the Lake. Back home we have to eat politely at the table and use manners, the Lake is a special place where we are allowed to act however we want. Mostly they behave. Tadda tries not to scold too much … mostly it's Daddy getting scolded."

"Well … he is the naughty one" Ianto muttered and Ton nodded as he happily put the plates on the table. Daphne settled on a chair and accepted a cup of tea from Ianto who was still moving about cleaning silently.

Daphne took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the young man who wanted her daughter. She found him staring back, his face full of interest and question. No anger or negativity there, as with most DS she had encountered he seemed…well… happy. His eyes were like Ianto's, his smile was as well as the sweet button nose even if his hair was a crazy mess like Jack's. She said daftly "You look like both your fathers rolled into one."

"My mummy was Taddy's sister and my father was Daddy's brother. They died. I was lucky because I still have family. My sisters and brother died too. A truck ran them all over" Ton said seriously.

"A truck t-boned the vehicle they were in at the time. Tonny was at home with me that day. Yes darling, lucky" Ianto said as he stopped moving about and straightened up, smiling softly "You are my lucky man."

"Imp's Taddy's too. Imp had two mummys. Taddy gave them his specialness so they would make a baby. They died too. Hot air balloon. It was so loud when it went up, the fire was hot and they screamed. They died. I was cold after." Ton looked sad for a moment "Poor little Impy. I guess… I guess he is lucky too. We all are. We are loved. Walter is Taddy's. Fen was Daddy's. Babs was Papa John's … we are all one family. You know Mumma Daf … we are all lucky to be here. Together."

She nodded as she saw the intelligence there, glancing over as Ianto settled to pick up a slice of cake and bite into it with a soft hum.

Clearly they had raised Ton differently to their Angel. They had not only been honest with him, they had been brutally so when needed. She knew she had to stop infantiling her but … she was still her baby.


	45. learning a new trick

"Ton … he sees things differently. I've not met a DS with his….ah…."

"Confidence?" Ianto took pity as Daphne tried to find the words. "I raised Ton to be himself. People get the wrong impression as he can be blunt. He simply does not have time for niceties. He doesn't see the value in blowing smoke up someone's arse. Some DS are like that. No filter, no pause to consider feelings. They are simply … honest. Ton says it how it is, does not know why some people get upset about it. Jack and I had a lot of soul searching when he started to talk and we saw the first signs of his voice. Now… we revel in it. We have no worries about him hiding something, worrying or stewing on something. He had a large boulder when he was little he calls Rocky, when he was confused or needed a moment he went out and sat there, then if he wanted to know, he asked. Still does it that way, but doesn't need the rock. He now just comes out with it. If he wants help, he asks. If he sees something he thinks it not right, he acts. Why he stood up to Angel's bully. He didn't pity her, he didn't need to feel important. He simply knew it was wrong and he needed to stop it."

"So this marriage thing. He's serious" she sighed.

"Yes. He researches things, considers things, Google is exciting for him. He has seen his siblings marry, seen them happy in their lives, wants some too. Angel is not his first girlfriend and he knows the way things work. He did ask about the birds and bees, is curious but not overly so. To him, a cuddle or squish is love. They may not be physical with one another, I do not know if either of them even thinks about that. I do know they like holding hands, being together and seem confident together. If you listen to their conversations it is sweet. They talk about the colour of flowers, the reason why the sky is blue… they are curious about the world and confident in it. I know Ton has shocked you, I know your expectations are changing and it's scary. So scary. When Walter first started showing signs of being gay, I feared for him. Being Bi myself, I knew the battle a man of colour might have in this world let alone a gay one. The fact his Uncle is married to a black man helped, some things I know he goes to Idris about instead of me. I don't mind. It's how it is. Our children are not here to please us, they are here to be themselves and we must encourage that."

"I thought she would be my forever child. That I would care for her and…."

"Of course you will. All my children are going to be smothered and managed for the term of my life whether they like it or not" Ianto laughed "I know your older two boys are fine young men. You still worry about them? Of course you do. That makes you a parent."

She nodded as she watched his hands move, quickly pinching and closing small pastries that were about to go into the oven. He had how many kids? Grand kids? A DS one in the middle of it seemed like nothing at all.

Nic was right.

They needed to adjust their thinking.


	46. asking and getting what you need

"You seem to have things under control here" Daphne said as she watched Ton bathing Hawk, the little boy looking up at his brother with raw affection as Ton rubbed soap into a flannel then rubbed a tiny back.

"Hawk is mine too. I helped from the first time we met him. I did his nappies, fed him, cuddled him, slept by him when he was teething … Tadda said I was going to be a good Tadda one day. My first fur child, Badger, was a good boy. When he died I was so sad, glad I had Muncher. Grub is Ok but he's a bit mad. Fur babies are lovely but I love babies. Taddy is a special doctor, knows all about them." Ton shrugged, looking up at her with a smile "I wanted Hawk. Tadda and Dadda adopted him and he is mine too."

"You usually get what you want?"

Ton considered, his head canting to one side much as Ianto's does "No. It's not like that. You don't always get what you want in life, sometimes you get what you need. Like the song. You never get more than you can handle, the Gods see to that. In the end … sometimes we get what we deserve."

"And you think you deserve my daughter?"

"Or she deserves me. Who knows. Seems we are together" Ton lifted the little boy out and Hawk stood waiting to be dried, his black skin glowing. "There you are my little chick. Go find Daddy for the onesie. I think he's found it by now."

"Doggie?"

"Yes, I think the doggy one was packed along with the teddy bear and that weird monster one you wear to scare LB. Go on, go see" Ton let the little one toddle off, smiling softly as he rose and started to pull the plug.

Daphne watched the calm way Ton was with the little one, the loving way they interacted and realised Ton was telling the truth. Ianto and Jack let him care for this little one like it was his, the gentle kiss to his head before patting his bare bum lovingly to encourage him to run for his father common. Ritual.

"When you and Angela marry, do you want a child?"

"I don't know. She may not. If not then that's OK. Like Taddy says, this family will always have babies. If she does, I would. Yes. But it's not a deal breaker ya know. Love is love, should not have conditions to it." Ton turned and looked her in the eye, those intelligent blue eyes staring straight into hers "I just want to take care of her forever."

Daphne nodded, the answer somehow the one she hadn't know she was seeking.

"Well. I am sure you will" she said softly and it was not until later when he was folding back his bed that Ton realised what she had said and he grinned.

Taddy always said some people just take a little longer to assimilate than others but in the end … everyone seen that Ton is a good guy.

A super hero needs to show patience.


	47. pink and promise?

Ianto tried to hide, tried to resist but couldn't, peeking out from the doorway as Ton sat with Angel on the deck overlooking the lake.

It was evening and Ianto had created a little magical spot for them to eat alone tonight, away from everyone else with the table lit by candles, more candles scattered about on railings, the floor an even handing from baskets with flowers. Creams and pink, Angels' signature colour. It was not lost on Ianto that Angel had a real thing for pink, just like Rhiannon. He had never pointed this out to Ton, preferring to feel toasty thinking maybe Rhiannon had lead them to one another somehow.

The meal was eaten, the bubbly grape juice in a fine wine bottle drunk and both were now sitting holding hands as they seemed to just drink one another in. Ianto felt someone behind him and moved so Daphne could peek as well, then he whispered "Not yet. I think soon."

From the other side of the large windows the curtain twitched as Jack peeked out from the edge of the curtain, Nic with him on his knees so they could both spy.

Ton finally decided it was time and cleared his throat reaching into this pocket for the little ring box that he produced and placed on the table. Yes, Taddy had bought it with, just in case. So organised.

"What's that love?"

"This was my mummy's ring" Ton told her calmly "This is the ring my Daddy gave my Mummy when they agreed that they were made for each other and should be one. It's her engagement ring."

"Oh" Angel said in a high squeak, her eyes widening as she watched him open the box and place it on the table so she could see the small white diamonds surrounding the large pink diamond. It looked soooo pretty. Pink. Pink is excellent.

"So. Your Dad and Mama said it's OK and they have agreed that I am allowed to ask you. I understand if you say no, will be sad but know I am asking a lot. But … I want to be your husband. I want to tell people you are my wife and we live tougher like a Grup Couple does. I want to sleep with you, cuddle and wake up to talking and …well…. Being there. Will you marry me?"

She stared at him and then said quietly, "You asked Daddy?"

"Yes. I did. I explained that we are Grups and can do Grup stuff. I explained that I love you and want to always be with you and have you here with me. My heart hurts when we are not together and I think it's because we need to be." Ton nodded.

"Well … you know, that was the right way to do it. Asking Daddy first" she nodded, reaching for the box and lifting out the ring to put on "When we are married and stuff … will I be Angel Harkness-Jones?"

"Yes. You will be mine" Ton said happily "And I will be Angel Harkness-Jones' husband. I shall tell everyone, to call me that. I am not Ton. I am Angel's Husband."

She giggled "Don't be silly. Tht is far too long to write on cards and stuff."

"True. But I did offer" Ton said, Gray shining through with the cheeky grin. Jack swallowed thickly.

Ianto sipped inside and rushed to Jack who engulfed him as he wept softly into his chest.

It had been perfectly Ton.

And of course it had fit perfectly!


	48. pride and joy

Ton was so proud, walking around showing everyone his 'missus' like they were already married. Ianto was glad they were so happy and Ton was still being a gentleman, no stolen kisses or pawing of her like he had some right to. The same polite manners were being shown, a gentleman always respected his woman. Tadda said so. Ton held the door as he let her slide through and then followed with his chest puffed out.

Marv watched them enter the store, looking back at the door but not seeing Ianto who must have headed for another shop. Angel went to the bananas and Ton followed, a basket on his arm. This little general store was like a lot of the small town ones, full of an assortment of things, sort of a one stop shop. Angel wanted to examine everything and Ton patiently followed her making comments as well, the two like a pair of old fogies out for the Sunday Drive. It was sweet to see.

"Hello Ton" Greg the shop keeper said as he noticed them, smiling as he slid around the counter. Yes. Ton had assimilated many here already. The hug was loving and then Ton turned.

"This is my fiancé Angel. She said yes to me over candles and desert" Ton said grandly, sweeping his arm like she was a prize on a game show, Angel giggling as she turned to greet the shop keeper.

"Wow. So pretty" Greg said softly "You really like pink."

"Pink, yes. A good colour. And purple." She nodded, her face lighting up with the honest good nature of a comfortable DS.

"I bet your dads are happy too" Greg nodded, Marv rushing to congratulate them, looking at the ring with interest.

"That is what you call a rock young lady!" he said "So pretty."

"Was Mama's. Taddy washed the blood off" Ton said dismissively and everyone blinked. Ianto chose that moment to ether the store and head for his 'kids' with a bag from the pharmacy.

"Right, have me meds. What are you two getting?" he asked.

"Bananas!" Angel said with triumph.

"Perfect! Just want we need, well done Angel. Banana split for pudding tonight is it? Oooo, some cream to whip then." Ianto smiled and she took off with delight to get the cream, also now remembering sprinkles.

"Wash the blood off... what did he mean?" Greg asked, Ianto taking a beat to catch up and realise Ton would have shown them the ring.

"Ton's family were killed in a vehicle accident. She was my sister, her husband Jack's brother. Why of all our kids, he shows both of us sometimes. The ring was Rhia's. I kept it, I had hoped. The first couple of days… their daughter had survived the crash but was … in the end we turned off the machines and she died. It was … but I kept the ring. Now it gets to see the light again. Rhiannon had a thing about pink. So funny Ton wound up with a pink lover too." Ianto sighed and looked over at them as they gushed over some candy bars "Will be a hard wedding for me. Knowing she is there watching over things. She would love the pink I will fill the place with though."

Marv clapped Ianto on the shoulder, having read the book and knowing about the little girl he called Rory. Such sorrows, such joy. Life is a strange and wonderful cruelty sometimes.


	49. all pirates are wonderful

John and Chrystal had arrived, Jazzy pleased to see them as she ran to them even as Monkey barely waved. He and Imp were currently on their hands and knees watching ants move across the grass.

Ton and Angel rushed to show them the ring, John pretending to be surprised like Ianto hadn't texted them in warning. He knew John was prone to brain farts and knew telling him ahead meant John would not curse or gape. He had time to be happy for them. Chrys cuddled them both as she liked or at the parents coming down to greet them as well. Angel's parents looked … rested.

Good. Ianto pulled the sticks out of their respective arses did he?

"Are you going to stop and eat before going back?" Ianto asked "you have time."

"If you cooked, we are staying" John laughed "We can head back in a couple of hours. Come on Missy, I bet uncle Ianto paced your bags for you?"

"How come when Monk can stay!" she stomped her little foot.

"Because his schooling is at a different level and I can home school him along with Imp" Ianto answered calmly "You need to go back so you and your friend Isobel can sit together for lunch. She will miss you."

"I didn't think of that" she changed her attitude, "She does need me, doesn't she? Kids these days!"

She stomped off after the boy as they all giggled, Jazzy sounding sooo much like Babs. Ianto led them back inside to the meal that was almost ready. A roast meal. Middle of the day style special meal that had John sighing with delight. He missed Ianto's cooking.

Lake Rues meant Hawk could sit on his Daddy's knee to eat instead of his own chair and he leaned against Jack as he fanged on the shank from the roast, Ianto shaking his head at Jack for giving it to the little one but Jack didn't care, loving the animalistic way their son enjoyed his food.

"You know he will be a real bear to get back into routine" Ianto said softly, not wanting Hawk to think he was in trouble.

"I know, but it's so nice to have a little one on my knee, you know I am a pushover for the little pirates" Jack gushed, jiggling the child who ignored him like it was no big deal to eat while being shaken up and down violently.

"He has more teeth coming in" Ianto explained to the others watching "Makes him a little bitey. He loves meat. Little Grace loves veggies. The other day I caught her sliding her meat onto this one's little plate. Like he was one of the dogs. Well … he is a bit wild I guess."

"Looks like an extra off a zombie movie gnawing on a person's piece of arm or something" John giggled, "He is a little cutie though."

"Pirates can be, gotta watch them" Ton said as he smiled lovingly and reached out to wipe his baby's chin with the bib "Might eat us all in our sleep one night."

Hawk grinned as Ton patted his head and went back to eating.

Angel and Jazzy were heading home, another whole week was about to begin with just the boys.

Jack couldn't wait!


	50. Marco Pablo

"MARCO"

Ianto paused the paint brush as he was about to touch the canvas, the little sprites dancing in a woodland scene needed more glow and he sighed as he went to touch the brush to the canvas.

"PABLO!"

Ianto placed the brush in the small pot of glitter paint and rose to look inside where he could see Imp walking around with a frown, another 'Marco' was roared out.

Ianto could see Monkey from where he was standing, the little feet poking out from under the sofa. Gods only knows how the little shite could slide under there. He waited.

"PABLO!"

This game of Marco Polo had been goign on for ovr an hour. Sorry ...Marco Pablo. Ianto shook his head an looked out over the water where he could see the boat bobbing in the water, fishing poles over the side as Ton and Jack sat with matching hats and bored expressions, Hawk behind Jack doing what can only be described as …ah… athletics? Aerobics? Ianto watched the little bugger twirl about on the deck and grimaced as suddenly the little one did what he knew he would.

He fell overboard.

Ianto sighed as Ton yelled, threw his rod into the water them jumped in fully clothed as the Captain of the boat reached over the side of the boat, leaning over so far that his jeans slid to reveal that cute crack, then he pulled the child up by an ankle, back into the boat.

Ton was frantically looking in the water still and Ianto sighed as he knew yelling would do no good so he picked up the phone.

Cute Jack feeling his pockets.

"Tiger?"

"Ton Cariad. He's still in the water."

"Fuck"

Ianto grimaced as he heard that tiny 'Fack' in the background. Great. Hawk was a fucking parrot, not a pirate at all.

Jack grappled Ton onto the boat, Ton insisting he take the rod first then Ianto shaded his eyes as he watched the fish get reeled in that had been the end of it, Ton screaming with glee as Hawk took the chance to go over the side again.

Ianto sat back down, those little nymphs and sprites needing that glitter.

"PABLO"

Ianto sighed softly.

Bloody nutters.


	51. lamb it up

Ianto was humming as he made the little pies he knew the kids would love to eat later on the back deck while watching the birds swoop past as the end of the day rolled ever nearer, the evening chill now creeping in after dark so they would be satisfied to come onside and close the doors once they had eaten their fill and fed the fish that would wait for them.

Ton was watching, Hawk on his lap as the little one played with a toy. Ianto was calmly explaining to Ton why he left the vents on the top, the idea of food needing a chimney making Hawk giggle as he imagined smoke and flamed coming out of it.

Imp and Monkey were running around outside unaware of the delights about to be cooked for them, sticks as swords and varied screams of death or glory echoing around the lake. The rumble of Marv's truck breaking the madness. Marv had a late lamb on the back and Ianto face palmed as the kids all screamed and ran for the old truck, Jack simply lifting if off for them as Marv tried to say it was not a pet. Too late. A fucking sheep. Great. Ianto glowered at him.

"Sorry Ianto, was gonna drop off the recipe you asked Jenny for. I never thought with that on the back , it's headed for a farm where we were hoping to put it with some other orphans in a multi feeder pen." Marv sighed. "A few late drops this year and the mums are already over it."

"what's that?" Ton asked, "A Multi thing?"

"Well .. four or five lambs are in a pen with a bucket with teats, we pour the milk into the bucket and they all suck as fast as they can until the….bucket….ah shit. He's getting that look" Marv frowned as Ton's lip started to poke out and he looked decidedly annoyed.

"They are warm, dry and well cared for" Marv assured him.

"But not loved" Ton huffed "Daddy?"

"Well … a sheep would keep the grass down in the Goat Free areas" Jack wheedled "You know he's a bastard around the clothes line."

Ianto glared at Marv again "Yes. I guess so. The goat will like a friend I guess."

"YES!" Ton punched the air and rushed to phone Angel so she might know they have a new 'child' and Ianto tuned to Marv.

"So" Ianto said calmly "Bottle? Formula?"

Jack did a double take "Huh?"

"We are back to bottle feeds and nighttimes feeds" Ianto said as he watched Ton now race across the grass with the lamb in his arms. "Welcome to it Graaaaaaandad."

"Ah Fuck!" Jack groaned.

Hawk popped his head out from behind the truck "F…."

Ianto tuned and gave him the Jones Stare of Doom.

"F….ingers. Look" Hawk shoved his hand at Ianto with wide eyes and Jack started to laugh at the quick save.

For a little toddler, that boy was fast on the uptake there.


	52. whiskers

There were a lot of things Jack loved about the Lake House and one of them was the fact Ianto let it all hang out …well … as much as he can being Ianto. One of those things hanging out was whiskers. Ianto didn't shave while there and by day nine those whiskers were amazing. Jack knew Babs was gonna demand a cuddle when she saw them, long enough for Jack to slide fingers into. Jack wished Ianto would grow a full beard, you know give it a few months so it would be a few inches and Jack could not just slide his fingers into it but grip it for a kiss.

Ianto hadn't been a beard man, the time after the accident where he was so weak the only time Jack really managed to full beard on him and the day he shaved it off he could see Ianto's relief in his eyes. Nope. That would have to be a fantasy, but damn … with this short one now more than an artful shadow on his face and now a real beard he looked sooooo dangerous. Those calculating grey eyes seems to stare right into your soul and his bottom lip looked soooo suckable.

"Cariad?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Are you fantasizing again?" Ianto asked calmly as he did up his shoe then rose from the porch seat to look at him.

"Mayyyyybe"

Ianto smiled, "Silly. Come on, they are lunging at the reins."

Jack snorted and waved an arm, the boys taking off at a run like wild animals as they started to walk calmly around the lake's nature path. Ianto had his camera and Jack pushed the pushchair as they all knew Hawk would not even make it part way around before collapsing and going limp. A good ploy that Ianto had never seen before. Just play dead and someone will carry you. It did seem to work though.

A picnic was on the top of the sold roof of this particular huge pram, exactly the same as the one at home so many little ones could ride. Those huge all terrain wheels making it easy to manoeuvre over uneven ground.

They turned the corner to find it.

Dead Hawk.

"Awwww, damn. Looks like his batteries died again" Jack said was he scooped up the rag doll that made a small whimpering noise "Did they leave you darling? Come now … in a zombie apocalypse your sacrifice could gain them precious time to get away."

Hawk's face changed to one of horror then anger, "What?"

Ianto hid the giggle bubbling up as Hawk settled in the pram and pointed a tiny, almost three now, finger "Get em Dadda!"

Jack took off with a yodel, the pram bouncing like a crazy amusement park ride as Hawk clung to the suicide bar… I mean the safety bar then both of them swung around a bend and were gone as Ianto sedately followed. Jill chose to keep Ianto company like a good friend does.

Jack would wait at the next seat.

He knew the agreement.

Be as mad as you like, but don't leave me behind.

Ianto turned another corner and up ahead he could see a brightly coloured seat, like all the seats that scattered the lake, Jack had repainted them all rainbow colours for him. The boys were all running to the lake's edge then back as Hawk waved happily.

Ianto let out a long breath as he hummed softly, another day in paradise.


	53. music

Ianto knew something had been happening between Imp and Walter, time spent together at the piano before the trip and now Imp sat humming softly as he tapped some sheet music and Ianto realised his boys had been creating a song.

"Lovely" he said gently "I like the bridge between the chorus and next verse."

Imp looked up and smiled "Yeah, but I am still having a tempo problem. I know how I want it to sound but … Walter sings at a different pace to how I like to play."

"Well … a compromise" Ianto suggested "Quiet and melodic verses with the chorus being loud and abrasive. Sort of like arguing with yourself. The verses reasoned and considered, the main more of a tantrum?"

Imp stared.

"OK, listen to this" Ianto picked up his phone and found one of his songs he liked to listen to when he had physio. 'Come With Me Now' starting almost sweetly and Imp canted his head, then jumped as the chorus screamed in almost like another song.

"Like…it's two people fighting. Yes. I get it now" Imp lit up and started to tap his pencil on the music sheet as he hummed again and Ianto left him to it, surprised and pleased the two boys were finding something in common like that. Both had inherited his gift and it was…. Ianto sat and considered things.

When had he last picked up a guitar? OR sat at the piano? Or simply had an evening of Karaoke at the local? Huh. Gods, when did he become so …. Old?

"Hey good looking" Jack said as he flopped next to Ianto in a chair, the newspaper in his hand wilted from the hot tub he had been trying out. Yeah… damned man had to get one.

"Jack? When did we last lash out and have a leer up?"

"Huh?"

"You never take me out anywhere nice anymore. I want some brains, I want a pub counter meal with soggy chips and I wanna dance on the nightclub floor with you." Ianto said gently "I want to get sloshy. I want to rub against you in the tax home and I want a drunk fuck."

Jack blinked as he stared at his lover and then said slowly "OK?"

Ianto nodded and settled back to watch the birds on the water "Good. Just saying. I don't want to be old just yet. I don't want to lose our fun."

Jack smiled as he saw what Ianto was saying and looked over the water too "Don't' worry love. You are as sexy and virile as the first day I saw you. That will NEVER change. You are perfect."

Ianto was satisfied as he leaned into Jack and took a long, searing kiss usually reserved for behind a closed bedroom door.

They both felt younger within moments.


	54. that'll do

Time to head home, Ianto humming as he packed things away and called to Hawk who was still on the deck feeding the ducks.

"Duckies Tadda, we need duckies!" Hawk said happily as he toddled inside, clapping his hands together.

"You know, Ton argued that once or twice as well darling" Ianto agreed as he lifted the suitcase them yelped, dropping it and grabbing at his wrist. Hawk's face changed as he rushed to his Taddy to kiss it better.

"It's OK darling, just a pinch" Ianto assured him "My hands are so naughty sometimes."

"Poor Tadda" Hawk sighed, little lips touching the skin lovingly as Ianto felt an overflow of affection for their little chickie. He crouched and drew Hawk in for a hug, sad that this one would not know the vibrant full of life father that Walter had known at this age. Then Ianto knew he was being silly, he was not that man because he had Jack and was …well… more. The vessel does not determine the content.

"Tell you what" he said softly "Since Dadda and the boys are getting the vehicle packed … how about one more swim in the lake, just you and me."

Hawk cooed as he let Ianto pull off his little dungarees, then shirt and lastly little undies met the floor then Ianto rose as the little boy ran for the water, naked as a jaybird. As with all his babies, Ianto had insisted on the swimming thing. Hawk as adept and at home in the water as any other child Ianto touched with his massive heart. Ianto considered, then shucked off his clothes and ran too, yodelling as he ran through the house, Jack entering with the other boys to see Tadda naked as a jay bird.

They all pulled off clothing hurriedly and were all soon in the water laughing as they splashed and swam in their lake like it was their own personal place

For then in that moment …

It was.

Such a wonderful day.


	55. it's just a name

The argument had been going on for a while, the little lamb at the centre of the controversy happily asleep by the fire like one of the dogs. Despite Ianto explaining to Jack that you can't really housetrain a sheep, he had yet to see Jack clean one of the many messes Ianto had begrudgingly found all through the wet room where he had insisted the lamb stay when not being watched. Believe me … lambs do not poo the little black balls of the adult sheep … not … a little lamb still adjusting to bottle feeding has a rather … yellower concoction to share… Around…everywhere. Ianto had resorted to a dog cage.

The name.

"I still think mine is the best one" Monkey said sullenly as he laid on the floor looking at the ceiling fan.

"I refuse to call Lambie that!" Imp snapped "For the love of Gods man, how the hell are you going to name your first born? Don't tell me. Monklett?"

"Not bad" Monkey said with an exaggerated pout.

"Harley!" Imp snarled "Cut the crap!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, turning to watch the two boys as Imp placed his hands on his hips "I am getting soooo pissy at you right now!"

"SO, what was yours again?" Monkey sat up and glowered at his friend "IFAN!"

"I want to call him Duncan!"

Monkey huffed flopping back to stare at the ceiling "See? Stupid. Duncan Lamb. Sounds like a carton character."

"And calling him Roast Lamb is a clever idea?" Imp snorted "that's cruel. What if he knows? How will you EVER eat lamb in front of him again?"

"Don't be stupid. He eats grass and will not be sitting at the dinner table ya twat!" Monkey grumbled and Ianto blinked. "Like he will borrow Hawk's bloody highchair? For fucksake, get real!"

"Excuse me?"

Silence.

Ianto's barked word enough to even freeze Jack and John where were entering the room in conversation. Ianto looked at the children "Monkey? How old are you?"

"Ten?" Monkey said in a mall voice.

"And how old is Walter?"

Everyone leaning forward as the child's yes grew wider "Twenty?"

"Twenty Six" Ianto corrected "My boy is Twenty Six now and I want to know … has he EVER used words like that around you or the babies?"

"No?"

"Then why are you using those words with the girls in the room? Hawk?" Ianto's voice had that deadly quiet tone to it that had Imp turning to address him.

"He didn't mean it Taddy. No his fault, he's a Hart. We can't all be Harness-Jones' now" Imp said calmly "Gotta cut the normals some slack."

"DUDE!" Monkey squeaked "Did you just call me normal? I don't know if I should say ta or smack ya one."

Ianto sighed as he was forced to agree.

John apologised for using language in front of his children that would bleed through to this house and Ianto nodded a he accepted that. Monkey and Imp calmly moved to the naughty step as they knew they had been a bit over the top.

Twats.


	56. you lost who?

Ianto was antsy. Jack didn't know when the Zen of the Lake House had dissipated but all morning Ianto had been like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs and each time he asked what was wrong he got a snappy "Nothing"

Ianto was currently standing with a spoon slowly revolving in a batter that might have been for cookies … Jack never really noticed the recipes or ingredients, too busy watching Ianto's bum shake when vigorously beating with the whisk was required. Clearly Jack's favourite part … and the tasting. Let's not forget that. Jack was about to suggest a walk or something to get whatever funk was happening out of Ianto's head when the phone rang and Ianto dropped the bowl in the sink with a small squeak.

Jack answered and Iris was short and frank, as he explained that Eugene was missing. Had taken off that morning while they were moving some furniture around and the front door had been left open. James and Gene were driving around looking for him but he could not have gone far.

They were driving hell for leather towards Cardiff hen the next call came to day they had found him. Ianto slumped in the seat with relief as Hawk continued playing in the back with his little stuffed toy dragon unaware that there had been a problem at all. They got to the Firehouse and found Hoodlums everywhere, furniture still on the sidewalk and in the front yard and inside Eugene was sitting with a cup of tea. He immediately lit up as Ianto entered with Hawk on his hip.

Yes. Jack did scold now he was a toddler but he is still the baby.

"Teddy Bear!" he crowed a she rose to greet them "And Walter! Oh Walty Bum!"

He seized the baby who was clearly NOT Walter as even if you accepted the time thing, Hawk was as black as night and his hair was already forming tiny dreadlocks. Ianto blinked and turned to his brother who was grimacing.

"His stomach ulcer is playing up and they are trialling the new injection instead, he is throwing up his meds in the evening before bed and waking up un-medicated. Unfortunately they can't' get the dosage right yet" Gene explained softly as Ianto watched his Taddy gush over the confused little one who accepted it with good grace. After all .. it was Grandy. He's special.

They assured Ianto the security would be increased until things settled down.

He would not get out again.


	57. what about .... you remember your promise?

James sat watching his son as he moved about the kitchen, a rare visit without Eugene but he knew Ianto was still on edge after the 'escape' and wanted to comfort.

"Teddy, he really is OK." He said softly "Might have to get a tracking bracelet or something. Microchip him."

Ianto turned to look at him and James knew there was no humour in the room so he sighed "Teddy love. Come on. Your brother ws distracted, I was distracted. Your Tad saw an opening and took it. He is getting crafty, was always quick minded and even if his memory is slipping, he is still bright and quick. Maybe it's time we look at moving to a more secure house. I don't want to take him from Idris and Gene though, he loves that place and knows it. I can't take him home, even if we fence the property, it is too far out of town for him to escape into the wilds."

"You promised to retire over ten years ago but you keep going" Ianto pointed out as he placed down cups and settled himself at the table "He is getting worse. The medication only works for so long and the evenings are his time to slip. We all know about the Twilight Turn with someone like him. During the day he is fine, focused and in most cases alert. Twilight, especially after a tiring day or a busy one full of bluster … he will slip. He escaped, he will again. Even a bloody home detention bracelet will not stop him. He needs someone to have eyes on him. Not fair it be Gene and Idris either, or the clan. For better or worse. That's the thing. The promise. To love through thick and thin. Well … we are at the shitty end of the stick and you need to focus on him. What is best for him. You retire and focus on him? Or you put him in a residential place where he is locked in. Well … you know … my heart breaks either way for you giving up your life or his."

"I know darling boy" James reached out for his son's hand and squeezed, knowing it was an impossible decision. Either way, heartbreak and resentment might follow.

"I might have a solution" Curtis said for the doorway, Walter encouraging him gently into the room with a matching serious frown "I looked into things and …well … sounds silly."

"No … tell me?" James leaned back as he watched his lovely grandson wrap himself around his husband to encourage him to speak.

"A twilight Cruise. For those with dementia and other aged care issues. It's like ... a four month long cruise around some resort and such where they are confined on the ship apart from the occasional trip out with a crew member assigned to each couple. They make damned sure you are OK and enjoy it. Trained medical staff 24/7" Curtis place down the tablet with the website on display "If he likes water … a way to confine him … he talked about wanting to buy a pleasure boat? These cruises run all year around … some are as long as six months. You are loaded, the prices are good so … you could both spend the rosy of your lives travelling the world, jumping form boat to boat. They all look the same, he will be with professionally specialists trained in caring for him and you will be able to spend time. Sometimes we can visit, you can enjoy what time you have left together in luxury."

"And if money does ever run short, you have rich grandchildren who will keep it going" Walter said firmly "come on. Try one and see."

Ianto could have kissed his lovely sons

.

.

.

.

.

Yes. Dementia Cruises are real! I don't know how long each on is but they do exist … in this verse I am running with it.


	58. finger on the pulse

Walter was painting. He was not as talented as his Tad but knew he still had the gift, his brush moving across the canvas as he created a recognisable face. Jill sitting silently posing like she knew she had a job to do here.

Walter wanted to get it right, a little gift for his Dad for no real reason but he knew this dog ws loved, maybe one of the most loved pets that jack had ever bonded to. I mean, everyone had bonded to Myf and to Badger but … this one. She had Jack's full attention.

Penny watched for a while, surprised to see his Taddy being so clever like Grandy but then he grew bored and wandered outside where his daddy was on the grass playing with Grace. Ben was over in the sandpit with Monkey and Imp, all three of them engrossed in a weird thing they were building with the wet sand, Penny not interested as he knew it would all end with Monkey stomping it in a temper tantrum.

Walter stopped painting and looked out the window where he could see Penny standing there on the decking, looking over at the others with slumped shoulders. Not easy being the middle child. The one who just lets things happen. Accepts that he is not a part of them. Walter sighed and put the brush in the water, signalling to Jill that she could go "we'll finish another day girl."

She took off with glee, her Hooman bending over to fiddle with a sprinkler setting at the edge of the garden and he never knew what hit him as she bowled into Jack, talking him off his knees with ease.

"Penny" Walter called out of the door "Can you come here for a minute? I need a hand with something."

The little boy spun with glee, racing inside to help and he found Walter in the kitchen "Tad?"

"Ah, good man. Look, you cut these into little bits for me while I sort the bases, we are making pizzas for everyone. What is the use of this huge over if I never play with it, right?"Walter said as he opened a pack of pizza vases, another two sitting nearby. "we will fill ALL of these, make lots and take them outside for a picnic on the lawn. Everyone might want some, you can get everyone ready while they cook, we can set the picnic area and stiff."

"AWESOME" Penny gushed "I'll go get the others to…"

"No. It's OK. They are playing. How about just me and my boy?" Walter said gently "You are my best helper. I only need you."

Walter watched his son puff out his chest with pride, cutting tomatoes with precision as he really loved cooking and any chance to cook with the Grups was seized. Why he spent a lot of time in his Grandy's kitchen.

Walter made a mental note to be more attentive to him, he knew how easily a middle child gets lost in the shuffle.


	59. one...two....

Walter had an audience as he joined his father to limber up before going for a run along the perimeter of the 'dirt field' where they had the dirt track for the dune buggies and motorbikes, behind the Hoodlum House opposite their own. There were ducklings in the estuary formed off the river, they were going to leisurely jog that way so the kids could see them … their own little selves would be powered by their pushbikes.

Ianto was currently touching his toes in such a way that it was a good thing Jack was elsewhere with Ton and John repairing someone's front fence.

Inside the house Granny Hattie could be faintly heard singing, cuddling Hawk as she made some soup. She seemed to only visit to cook for them lately, still trying to fatten Ianto up as Jack liked to joke. Hawk loved her with a passion.

"Grandy?"

"Yes Penny?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Because I can" Ianto replied softly and Walter hid a smile as he had heard that answer many times himself as a child, hearing it now said to his own children tickled. He glanced over as Penny seemed to consider this, then grinned as he did it too. He bowed to touch his toes followed by Imp, Monkey and finally Ben.

Sam was giggling as she watched, the two girls ignoring the entire thing as they sat bashing nails into pieces of wood, building pretend things. They even had little matching tool belts their Gramps had got for them and even tough today they had not gone with, they were still gonna fix something just like him! Jackson was snoozing in the sun.

The broken fence Jack was currently working on was bacuse of a dog fight, said dogs now removed and the owners in a lot of trouble for having dangerous dogs in the village when there were clear rules around that. Blood. For some reason it didn't occur to Jack that Ton would see it. He only wanted to clean it up quickly.

Walter was angry too, this new family had arrived full of sorrows and need, been cared for and embraced only to release two large angry dogs ino their back yard that had torn up the flimsy fence then torn up a little terrier belonging to an old man who did not deserve to lose his friend that way. Not at all. Clean up in progress.

This family was learning the hard way that they had bitten the hand that feeds.

Ianto was staying out of it, leaving it to the others as he knew he would be too upset at the thought of that poor little creature suffering in the last few horrifying moments of its life. He also knew Ton would be angry but not dwell, not wired like that.

Ianto didn't like this, not at all. First his Taddy scaring him, then the poor little terrier … what next?

Bad things happen in threes.


	60. Marshall

Ton was standing there glaring at the cupcakes he had been icing like it was all their fault that they looked so terrible, the roses wilted and looking more like weird blobs.

"You know, a sour mood gives sour food" Ianto said as he watched his son stew on something.

"What sort of name is Marshall anyway" Ton grumbled, slumping back further in his chair as he shoved the cupcakes away "Sounds stupid."

Ianto settled in a chair and picked up a cupcake to see if he cudl rescue any. "American? I guess? Why, did you meet one?"

"Stupid" Ton repeated sullenly "He's taller than me, thinner too. Like … almost doesn't look like he has DS, just our speak patterns. Smiles and touches a lot. You know … personal space should be respected!"

Ianto placed the cupcake down and looked at Ton "Touches a lot. Whom?"

Ton didn't answer and Ianto knew the answer now, sighing "And did Angel like him?"

Ton didn't answer, picking up a cupcake and turning it over to smash into the table. Oh dear. Food assault, definitely hurt feelings here. "Well … maybe he surprised her. And you know … she likes touching. We had to talk about her hugging Imp all the time and explain that he is not a toucher. Maybe you need to talk to her, say that you didn't like it and feel strange that she does? I don't think Angel likes him the way she likes you, I think she was being polite and happy to make a friend."

Ton considered things "I am hurt. She did laughing, hair playing like Babs does when she's being silly and he offered his hand, she took it and walked away like I was not there!"

Ianto felt dread now "Ton, darling. You need to explain to her, not me. I understand, clearly she does not."

"And if she get angry with me and we are not friends anymore?" Ton asked in a small voice, his furtive look in play as he considered if he should just leave it alone.

"Then she does not love you" Ianto said firmly "If your feelings mean nothing to her, she is not the right one. Right? Then you will know her feelings there."

Ton rose, "Yes. Yes you are right. If she loves me she will care. Thank you Taddy."

Ton went to the other room and picked up the phone, Ianto trying not to listen as Ton rang his girl and calmly told her his heart has hurting because she liked someone else now and did she still want to marry him or did Marshall do things better.

Ianto's heart hurt too, for Ton to even talk about feelings, he must be deeply hurt. He does not usually dwell on things, chew on things. He simply accepts. Whatever this Marshall had done ... Ton was hurt.

He can only hope she understands this too.


	61. we have rules

Ianto was wiping the counter down, the cupcakes beyond repair.

Tone entered and settled back in his chair, staring at the cloth for a while as he internally chewed over the conversation. Ianto waited.

"She sez she did not see my hurt."

"OK, now she does. Was she sorry?" Ianto asked carefully "Maybe surprised?"

"She told me I was being silly. She laughed" Ton sighed "I was angry and told her that if she does not love me best tell me now. I do now want pretending."

"What did she say?"

"I don't know. I was too scared to hear her laugh again so I hung up." Ton slumped on the table, bereft. Shit. Ianto settled with a hand on his back, rubbing gently as the phone rang in the background. Ianto considered, and then let it ring as he comforted his little love. The tear rolling down his cheek broke Ianto's' heart.

"Hey" Jack entered "Angel is on the phone. Didn't you hear it ringing?"

Ianto looked up and Jack's smile faded, Ianto reaching for the phone "Hello Angel. Ton is too upset to talk to you right now. He thinks you love Marshal, not him and his heart is too heavy for talking."

He put it on speaker.

"What?" she squeaked "Why? Marshall is nice and funny. He wants to be friends. I don't understand why Ton was angry!"

"He is not angry, he is hurt. When he is upset he talks angry because he does not like crying talk" Ianto explained calmly "He thinks you left him behind. You left with Marshall and he thinks you like him now."

"Well that is just… I didn't …I …I…. I did. I did. Marshall wanted to show me a flower and …. I did. I thought Ton was still with us. He was gone and … I left him?" her voice changed as she started to understand "Is he OK?"

"Am I?" Ton asked sadly "Am I OK?"

"Oh Carlton" she sighed from the speaker "I am sorry. I didn't think about it. He is funny, and cuddly and ….OH! Touching! We did touching! Only holding hands and stuff … not cuddles. You know we didn't do cuddles. I only do cuddles with you. You know that! We agreed."

"How do I know that? You walked away" Ton was frowning and Ianto knew anger was about to manifest to cover his pain so Ianto cut into the conversation.

"I think maybe Marshall didn't know you two are a couple and likes Angel so tried to make friends. If you tell him the two of you are getting married and he can be a friend but has to respect the fact you already have each other then there will not be a problem because he will know" Ianto suggested "After all, the rest of the group can back you up there. Maybe someone is already filling him in on this. If he still tries touching then Angel … you must be strong even if you like touching. Ton does not and being a couple means respecting one another's likes and dislikes. Dadda Jack does not like the way I used to cook cabbage. I do not cook cabbage the way I used to because I love him and it's just cabbage."

"Yes Taddy" she said softly "OK. I will."

"OK?" Ianto asked as Ton sat there staring at the cloth till.

"You fry it for me?" Jack asked with glee, leaning in to kiss Ianto. "You know ... I love the cabbage fried."

"And I love you too" Ianto smiled back as he accepted another kiss.

Ton taped his finger on the table and rose, scooping up Muncher and going outside to talk to the lamb for a while. Maybe Sir Hadley would understand.

I have no idea why they called her that either.


	62. ok

Ton was not sure if he wanted to see Angel. He didn't know how to respond to everything and knew his usual ignorance would not work, not when she knew it was a cover. He decided Taddy was right, some things had to be faced head on.

Angel was waiting inside the door of the hall, the stage in the back of the hall already full of players going over scripts for the upcoming plays they were considering. Angel looked relieved as she saw him and raced for him, her arms wide and she engulfed him even as he grunted to show displeasure in public displays. She didn't listen, kissing him with a passion that made Ianto stop walking, even as Jack continued to walk into him, also gaping.

"Carly. You know … I didn't think about it until I was in bed and thought hard. If you don't like him … neither do I. I don't know why he annoys you but early he does and we have to be together on this. If you can't be nice to him … best I accept that. I want you forever, he is just a friend. Not special like you." She said in a rush.

Jack clutched the back of Ianto's jacket as he peered over Ianto's' shoulder, Ianto still frozen as he watched Ton's face. Then Ton said "That's not fair either. I should not tell you who to like. That's not right. We all like people, not always the same ones. Taddy and Uncle John took ages to be friends. Daddy loved him always. Daddy loves Aunty Gwen but I know Taddy still dislikes her a bit. We all have to be fair. If you want to be his friend I will try … but no touching. Only I should touch you, like only you for me. I love you Angel. You are my family."

"Yes Carly" she smiled softly "Sorry. I mean Ton."

"It's OK. I call you Angel … you can call me Carly if you like. I sort of like a special name only you call me" he smiled.

"Good" she sighed as she snuggled into him and he let her, his arms holding her tightly as they took a moment to enjoy one another. Ianto relaxed back against Jack was he saw the problem had been solved and Ton then let her take another rare kiss.

"That's enough now" he finally told her gently, still letting her cuddle against him "Not even married yet and you are soooo touchy!"

Jack's snort of humour into Ianto's shoulder was happily ignored as Ianto slapped back at him to shut up before Ton got angry at him.

What a relief it was sorted.


	63. oportunity knocks?

Ianto stood staring at the people with open distain, more idiots who managed to get past security. He was going to have to have a word with the front gate. He stepped aside and let them in, the woman immediately heading for little Jax who was sitting on the floor playing with some soft toys. She settled to coo at him as he linked slowly, and then gave her that Harkness Grin his Grampy had gifted him.

Ianto settled and pointed to the sofa, still not speaking.

"Doctor Harkness-Jones, thank you for seeing us today" the man at least knew where he was "I am Duncan Hardy. We are here because you have written some compelling books and publications on children from a violent past. We are hoping to get some help."

Ianto blinked slowly, not expecting this and he cleared his throat "In what way?"

"We have a case where the child was kept in a cage, like a pet. In a puppy mill. She has little no to communication skills and at present we are trying to rehabilitate her. She is proving to be …ah… difficult. She does not trust anyone and bites like a bastard."

"Raised with dogs, acts like one" Ianto sighed "Poor little beastie."

"Can you possibly come look at her? Give the staff some pointers?" Hardy asked "We would appreciate it."

"Of course, tomorrow I can. Today I have Jax here to watch over as everyone else is out at something at the school and he does not like big crowds." Ianto smiled at his grandson.

"Handsome little man. Your youngest?"

"Grandson. Stephen, our oldest boy is his father. My youngest, Hawk, is at the school with his Daddy. He is about six months older than Jax here. They are close but Hawk is very forward where as Jax is shy" Ianto explained. "He likes routine and things a certain way. I suspect Aspergers but it might be a phase. We are waiting before we start labelling him."

"You speak so calmly about the possibility of that"

"Well, it's nothing to be afraid of, not like cancer or something. Just a part of my little one … if it even is. You should know Ton is DS, one of our other amazing children. Also, a trans one … look. Labels do not make a person but they can break someone if not used correctly."

They nodded as they looked at one another and knew they had been sent in the right direction. This man might be able to get through to this little one.

They could only hope.


	64. hello little snarler

Ianto walked confidently along the passageway, nodding to staff he knew as he passed them and was soon in the room he had been told to go to. Of course he knew the place like the back of his hand.

He entered the room and sat in the chair that was bolted down. The child in the corner of the room snarled at him, showing little teeth as she crouched fearfully behind the bed. She continued this for some time.

"Well, that's not very nice. I've not growled at you, have I?" Ianto finally asked as he settled back and pulled an apple from his pocket, followed by a switchblade. The sound of the steel making the child jump, then peek.

Ianto cut a piece of apple and ate it, then another piece and placed it on the floor near his feet. He then looked away like he didn't care and didn't make a move as the child snatched at the piece of apple and retreated.

"And what do you say?"

"Fangoo"

"Good girl. Nice manners there. Would you like some ice cream? Hmmm?" Ianto moved to rise and she shot back to her spot and he rose, heading out and closing the door. It had taken three long hours for the word from her.

"Well?"

"You have misstepped. She is not afraid of men, she is afraid of authority. Of someone looking at her, trying to be close to her. I suspect she was lured from hidey-hole's for a beating. You need a staff member that is aloof. Standoffish. Place food down, retreat and sit like they do not care if the child eats or not. Gradually, bring the plate closer until it is at a table. The child speaks, she knows manners, somewhere along the line she was treated well. She remembers this… barely. Time is all you can give her. She can speak, understand things and is biting you out of fear not rage. It would be a long battle for whoever agreed to things. But … she can be recovered."

"Speaks? Thank you Doctor. Would you be willing to help? Maybe once a week … if only in a supervisory manner?" Hardy asked with a grimace as if knowing the answer would be no.

"I don't see why not" Ianto said, surprising everyone who perked up with delight. "I will look over reports, notes and give advice where I can."

"Thank you" Hardy said as he handed Ianto some files and a CD.

Ianto nodded and wondered if he was up for this.

Jack had told him he thought so.


	65. reinforcements

"What sort of deal?" Curt was asking as he swung in the chair, Walter walking in to find Curt there in the office, just in his boxers. Walter leered in a most 'Jack' way and reached out to slide his hand into the open leg of the boxers as his husband slapped half-heartedly at him "When? Send the paperwork and I will look at it. Walter is a very busy man ya know."

"Very" Walter hissed as he sucked in the other earlobe that was free and Curt slapped at him some more then ended the call and sighed, leaning back to finally let Walter have him.

"You are a letch!"

"A hungry letch" Walter growled, "What was that about?"

"Some fundraiser, they wanted to know if you would host. They talked about a fee so clearly they do not know you that well, like you would ever accept payment" Curt snorted "Darling, that's rude and very… tickly. Ahhh."

"I love you"

"Stop it, horrible man. Are the kids asleep yet?"

Walter pouted.

"Walt! You know the rules. No nookie until the kids are all abed for the night" Curtis scolded.

Walter laughed as he released his husband "I will go check."

Curtis then clicked on an email from Ianto, surprised as he usually spoke to him in person unless it was something covert. Was it a birthday coming he didn't know about? He read the note about the little chid and felt the colour draining from his face, the mere thought of this poor child left like that.

"Babe?" Walter stood in the doorway looking at Curtis who sighed and told him, knowing he could not keep something like this from him and Walter sat on the edge of the bed knowing that this man he loved more than life itself was a replica of his own dear Tad. Of course he would want her sight unseen. Damn it Taddy. You strike again!

"You want to go have a look at her do you?" he asked gently.

"You know I do" Curtis nodded "our Tad clearly wants me involved. Can we? I mean… we already have a mess of children. This one would be a trial."

"What Tads are for." Walter leaned in to kiss him gently "Messes."

.

...

.

Jack watched Ianto laying out his clothes for the morning, already in bed waiting patiently for a clutch.

"you know..." Ianto said softly "I feel bad pulling Curty into this even as I know he will want it."

"You know as well as I do that he is another you. Together the two of you can hlep this child more than anyone else" Jack agreed "Walt agrees, if he hadn't it would be a different conversation right now. Stop bashing yourself up, get here and let me at you!"

"Sex maniac"

"Yeah, now get that arse over here ... especially that dick. Wanna say hello!"

Ianto laughed as he headed for bed, tomorrow another day.


	66. Poppet

Curtis followed Ianto through the security checks with a feeling of excitement. Ianto walked with a determination he matched stride for stride and as they entered the large sunny space he immediately saw the small child hiding in the corner.

This was a different room. Ianto had demanded it, a larger space with more furniture and hidey-holes for the child to feel safer, less confined. Also toys littered the floor, most not played with but thrown in temper or frustration. It was a start.

"Hello there poppet" Ianto called as he entered "I haves someone with me today. This is my son's husband. So … he is sort of my son too. This is Curtis."

A little head popped out from under a chair.

"There you are Popper bum. Come see. He's got a suit on like me. You like suits" Ianto settled in a chair and Curtis followed, growing still as the child emerged and he could see the thin boned limbs of a malnourished child. Her face was sunken as well, only those brilliant green eyes full of life. He smiled softly before he could help himself.

"What pretty eyes you have, just like a little dolly" he said softly and she blinked, moving slightly closer to look at him, then she reached out with interest to touch him.

"Ah. Never seen a black man" Ianto whispered "I think you are the first."

"Oh? People come on lots of different colours. I am what you call black, even though it's more of a brown. Don't know why we are not just called brown people really. I am Curtis. I wanted to meet the little girl that Tad likes so much" Curtis smiled and she blinked, leaning in to sniff at him. He allowed it, remembering Ianto's instructions on how to act and when she plucked at his skin again he turned over his hand so she could see the pale palm.

"I know … weird right? My tongue is the same as yours" he poked it out an she looked then giggled softly, Ianto smiled as he finally heard that musical tone. She had finally laughed at something. Great. He knew Curtis would be the one.

"We have some things with us" Ianto said as he pointed to the bag they had placed between them.

Curtis added "Don't know if you will like them or not. I just sort of guessed. Tad said you were a little girl so I got some little girl hidings, like my own daughter likes. I have two sons and a daughter ya know. Go on. It's for you."

She peeked in the bag and gave a shrill shriek, plunging her hands in to remove the doll on top. Black. A black doll with dreadlocks that she held up with wonder.

Another first.

She loved it.


	67. oh that Tad!

"What is her name?" Curtis asked as they watched the child retreat with the toy she had chosen, the others discarded still in the bag.

"Don't' know. They called her Izzy."

"Like Isobel?"

"Like Dizzy Izzy" Ianto snarled, then cleared his throat, "Apparently they never named her let alone told anyone she existed. She is a little wraith. Like naming a dog 'Dog' they called her 'Baby' or Dizzy' due to her staggering with fatigue. Lake of nutrition has caused her shuffle."

Curtis was appalled, horrified and angry. He stared at Ianto with horror then blinked … straightened up again to watch the child slide from the hiding place to place the doll carefully in the chair she was hiding under. She disappeared and reappeared with a piece of cloth. Dirty and bedraggled. It became a blanket for the doll.

"My handkerchief" Ianto whispered "She stole it on the third visit. Was most pleased with it, thinks I didn't know. Like reaching out and plucking it from my breast pocket might go unnoticed. Little thief."

Curtis was enamoured, sliding to the floor as he watched "You know … you are very good at that. What a lovely Mama. I bet dolly is lovely and warm now. Do you like to be warm too?"

She looked at him, considered then nodded slowly. Ianto let out his breath as she accepted Curtis into the small group of people she interacted with and he glanced at the glass, those watching from behind it also no doubt pleased to see the child letting someone else into her space.

"Dolly needs a name" Curtis said. "I have one. Ianto has one. Do you? Why do you like to be called darling?"

She looked at him, and then Ianto like she was trying to see the trap, then she pointed at the doll.

"Clara"

"Clara. I love that name. All the best people are called Clara. Really. That's her name?" Curtis gushed. "And yours? Clara's mama. What shall I call you?"

Ianto held his breath, his hands gripping the handles of the chair as she considered this new challenge.

"Maisey"

"Maisey?"

A nod.

"Now … that is a cool name. Maisey. I think of flowers in a field … colours and a warm blanket. A name like that." Curtis said wistfully ,"what an excellently wonderful name. Hello Maisey. I am Curtis. I think we should be friends."

The nod was brief before she went back to her doll and Curtis looked over at Ianto who was beaming with pride.

Yes.

Ianto wanted to punch the air but settled for a slight nod to continue.

Curtis watched the little girls' spindly fingers tuck the doll in and knew he was invested now. Damn it Taddy. He was already working out rooms in his head, the office definitely a gone burger as he would need Maisey close.

He just needed to fit her in his pocket to take home.


	68. Walter caves

Curtis was following Walter from room to room as he made his case, passionately imploring Walter to look at the little face on the phone as he again described her tiny little fingers. They entered the office/study opposite Grace's room and Walter turned to look at his husband with a stern warning. Walter was not new to this tactic of wearing someone down having watched his Tad do the same thing, knowing full well that his Tad had once again struck like a fucking viper. He tried not to but on the fourth demand Walter glanced down at the little pale face.

Shit.

Her lank hair was like dreadlocks of knots, her face sallow with a look of perpetual doom. Green eyes. Startlingly emerald green. She looked like an abused version of Babs. Shit. Shit, and shitty shit shit! He gaped at the screen as Curtis triumphantly started to walk around the office, making plans for the change of décor.

"How old is she?"

"Three but has the mental age of about eighteen to twenty four months. She can talk, doesn't. She eats with her fingers or straight from the bowl like a dog. He snarls … she also sniffs you. Darling ... she needs so much love" Curtis sighed.

"So, she and Grace will be like … twins from different mothers" Walter said thoughtfully, "Have you thought about her? How this might affect her?"

"Yes. The boys are at school, happy with their own lives and friends. Grace loves hanging with LB, Sam and little Jax. Sam has already said she wants to help … she's on board." Curtis said with a pout that told Walter this was starting to become non-negotiable.

"Curt!"

"Don't you Curt me!" Curtis said with annoyance "you have your professional life. I agreed to stop working for the kids. The kids do not need me 24/7. Your Tad and I have been talking and I know I can do this with his help. I want her. Plain and simple."

"This is not a dog" Walter said as he knew the argument was mote.

"Exactly, she is a little girl and deserves to be treated like one!" Curtis said with a nod of his hed "I am not asking you for a new coat. I am telling you this child need us."

Walter sighed softly.

"OK, but you know … I cannot always be here for you, I have to make the money Honey!"

"And you need it to keep me sweet" Curtis said triumphantly as he knew he had won.

He looked again at the little face and wondered what her favorate colour was.

He needed her room to be perfect.


	69. tick

Ianto had the paperwork sorted, Owen there to help with the transition and everyone watched as Curtis led the child into the back yard, the agreement to stand back and let her have space being adhered to.

"Look, she has sad hair" LB said with the innocence of a small child.

"Don't worry, we will make her happy" Penny assured his little cousin "We are all here to help."

Maisey looked around with huge eyes, the other children making her shy back behind Curtis.

"It's OK. Here are your new family. They will play with you, share with you and when you need it, they will protect you" Curtis assured her, "Look, that's little Jax. He's younger than you. This is Grace, she will be your sister. You are the same age."

Maisey stared at the little girl in her cute dress and shiny shoes, then blinked and clung to Curtis' legs.

"Come on, I will show you the room OK? Your room. It's not got much, we will have to go shopping to get what you want. I want to get you things you like. Since you don't know either, Grace and LB have put some of their things in there to show they can share. Then you can see what you like." Curtis said as he scooped up the child and walked to the house, carrying her up the room like it was no big deal, into the room and placed her on the fluffy white mat.

She squealed, and collapsed into the sheepskin, her hands rubbing at it with glee.

Curtis sighed with relief as he ticked one thing off the list. She liked texture.

.

.

.

.

So ends this one … the next one will be …of course … Maisey.

Coming soon.


End file.
